You are my prisoner
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Tidak ada jalan keluar bagi Kuroko untuk lepas dari cengkraman Akashi. AkaKuro, KiseKuro. Warnings: Dark Akashi. violence, non-con dll.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic rated M. Hope you like it.

* * *

**You are My Prisoner**

Rated M (**!**)

Pairing : AkaKuro, KiseKuro

Slight!HaiKise

.

* * *

Summary : Kuroko tidak menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuatnya sampai ia mengalami suatu kejadian tak terduga, yang membuatnya harus terus berlari dan berlari. Pada akhirnya, sekeras apapun ia berlari, ia takkan pernah bisa lepas dari cengkraman tangan orang itu selamanya.

* * *

Daerah pegunungan yang tentram, damai, bebas dari keramaian, di salah satu puncaknya terdapat sebuah bangunan besar dan mewah. Bangunan itu ukurannya yang kelewat batas dan dekorasi ruangannya yang megah. Bangunan yang bagi keluarga Akashi hanya sebuah vila tersebut, bisa dibilang lebih mirip dengan istana.

Di dalam istana, pintu-pintu terukir dengan detail dan indahnya. Namun ada satu pintu besar berwarna merah marun dengan pahatan bentuk gunting yang terlihat lebih mencolok dari pada pintu yang lain. Ruang di balik pintu itu adalah kamar pribadi tuan muda Akashi, yang terkenal dengan kecedasannya dan kesadisannya. Tidak ada seorang pelayan yang berani mendekati kamar tersebut. Dari luar, kamar tersebut tampak sepi dan normal layaknya kamar remaja berusia 18 tahunan. Tetapi di dalamnya…

"Hen hentikan Akashi—A A Aku mau kelu—AAAAAHHHH!"

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk keluar Tetsuya…"

"Ta tapi a aku ti—dak tahan… ah! Kumohon Aka—"

Untuk sekian kalinya, bibir bengkak sang surai baby blue dilumat oleh Akashi. Lumatan keras dan mendominasi itu membuat Kuroko terus mengerang di dalam mulut Akashi. Tangan Akashi bergerak menyusuri bagian belakang kepala Kuroko, kemudian menarik rambut biru muda tersebut, membuat kepala Kuroko tertengadah, memberikan akses lebih pada orang yang sedari tadi menindih tubuh Kuroko, untuk menyusuri dan menghisap semua rasa pada mulut Kuroko. Sedangkan tangan Akashi yang lain masih tetap menekan milik Kuroko, menahan Kuroko untuk keluar.

Kuroko sangat tak berdaya, kedua tangannya menarik kencang ikatan borgol yang menahan tangannya pada setiap ujung kasur, menyebabkan bekas merah keungu-unguan pada setiap pergelangan tangan. Ingin rasanya ia lepas. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong Akashi dan menarik tangan Akashi dari miliknya. Kuroko benar-benar ingin keluar.

Akashi tahu Kuroko sudah sampai batasnya, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari Kuroko, kedua mata heterochrom itu mengamati ekspresi orang di bawahnya. Mata Kuroko terpejam, bukan karena tidur tetapi karena menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan olehnya. Dahi Kuroko yang penuh keringat, pipinya yang basah, mulutnya yang terus mengerang, dan tubuh yang bergetar sedikit menggeliat, benar-benar membuat Akashi senang. Ia kembali memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangannya yang sedari tadi pada milik Kuroko akhirnya bergerak menuju punggung Kuroko. Ia lilitkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang Kuroko dan mengangkat pinggang kecil tersebut sehingga daging pada tubuh mereka saling menekan.

Kuroko akhirnya keluar dalam pelukan mematikan itu, cairannya membasahi perutnya dan Akashi. Kuroko mendesah di dalam ciuman Akashi. Oh, untuk bernapas saja tak bisa apalagi mendesah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko membutuhkannya.

Tak lama setelah Kuroko selesai membasahi kasur berukuran big size, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, memperlebar jarak di antara mereka, sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan spot yang lebih luas untuk memandangi hasil usahanya selama dua malam ini.

Kuroko terkapar lemas, dadanya yang naik turun karena berusaha mengatur napas, mulutnya yang terbuka, tubuhnya penuh dengan warna kebiruan karena bekas gigitan, bercak darah dan luka sayatan tipis hampir bertebaran di mana-mana termasuk leher, dada, perut, bahkan pangkal pahanya. Warna kemerah-merahan hampir berdarah juga tampak jelas di pergelangan tangan surai baby blue. Titik-titik keringat masih tampak pada pelipis Kuroko, beberapa mengalir melewati pipi Kuroko yang merah dan basah karena campuran saliva, air mata, juga keringat. Kemudian menuju ke ujung bibir Kuroko yang berdarah.

Akashi menyentuh bibir yang berdarah itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Agh!" Kuroko mengerang kesakitan.

Senyum seringai menghiasi wajah Akashi. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko yang sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang akan Akashi lakukan, kemudian mengecup pelan bagian bibir Kuroko yang berdarah itu. Kemudian ia berbisik "Ini belum berakhir, Tetsuya sayang… Aku akan memberikanmu setengah hari untuk beristirahat, setelah itu kita teruskan lagi."

Sang surai merah menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Kuroko, dan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Kuroko masih dalam keadaan terborgol, tak berdaya. Hanya kedua kakinya saja yang masih bisa bergerak. Tetapi apa guna, Akashi menyiksanya tiada henti selama dua malam. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat terasa sakit atau bahkan sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi.

Di kasur itu, Kuroko masih belum bisa tidur, rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya mengalahkan semua rasa lelah yang luar biasa dirasakan itu. Iris aquamarinenya menatap kosong dinding-dinding langit yang berwarna putih bersih. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian yang menjadi alasan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dan kenapa semua ini harus ia alami.

.

.

Semua berawal ketika semua anggota GoM telah menduduki kelas tiga SMA. Waktu itu seluruh anggota basket tim Seirin sedang berlatih keras untuk menghadapi pertandingan InterHigh.

"KUROKOCCHIII!"

Semua anggota klub langsung berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangan tak senang pada si blonde yang berteriak-teriak di pintu masuk. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia setia menjemput Kuroko. Sang surai biru muda itu langsung mendatangi sosok yang secara tidak langsung dianggap pengganggu itu.

"Aku masih sedang latihan Kise-kun. Bisakah kau tunggu aku sebentar lagi?"

Awalnya Kise kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kuroko. Tapi wajah cute Kuroko selalu berhasil membuat Kise lebih ingin memeluknya daripada membentaknya.

"Tentu saja Kurokocchi. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Kurokocchi?" ucap Kise seraya menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada surai biru muda dipelukannya.

"Le lepaskan aku Kise-kun…" seperti biasa Kuroko tak berdaya melawannya.

"HOI KISE! LEPASKAN DIA!" seperti biasa pula Kagami datang menolong bayangannya dengan menjitak kepala si blonde.

"KAGAMICCHI Hidoi!" Kise menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Minggir sana! Mengganggu latihan saja!" bentak Kagami. Yah, wajar saja ia galak, toh dia kapten jadinya ia juga mewarisi sifat galak dari kapten sebelumnya.

"Hai hai…" ucap Kise sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari pemilik surai baby blue.

"Ampun deh! Apa setiap hari kita harus mengalami kejadian ini?" keluh Kagami, stress menghadapi kelakuan ace Kaijou yang selalu datang mendadak dengan teriakan yang selalu melibatkan kata Kurokocchi ditambah teriakan fans-fansnya. "Memangnya kalian berkencan Kuroko?"

"Gomen Kagami-kun. Nanti aku akan bicara padanya dan kami tidak berkencan," jawab Kuroko.

.

Kemudian latihan selesai. Kuroko berganti pakaian dan berjalan keluar gerbang, dimana Kise sudah menunggu disana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Kise-kun."

Kise langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Nee Kurokocchi sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau berjalan-jalan dengan ku sebentar?"

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam Kise-kun."

Kise langsung bersujud di depan Kuroko. "Kumohon Kurokocchi…"

"Baiklah, kalau Kise-kun mau membelikanku segelas vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo."

"Terima kasih Kurokocchi…" senang Kise yang langsung memeluk Kuroko, bukan pelukan yang mematikan karena Kise langsung pergi menuju sepeda yang terparkir di dekat mereka.

"Ng Apa kita akan naik itu?" bingung Kuroko melihat Kise mendatanginya dengan menggunakan sepeda.

"Hehehe tempat yang akan kita datangi agak jauh Kurokocchi," ujar Kise dengan tawa lebarnya. Sedangkan Kuroko menghela napas panjang dan langsung menaiki boncengan.

Oh, pukul lima sore yang cerah. Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan cahaya berwarna oranye, pertanda sang mentari bersiap memulai proses terbenamnya. Udara serasa sejuk, tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas, berhembus menyibakkan rambut kuning dan biru muda, yang tengah duduk berboncengan seolah ikut meramaikan suasana damai di antara mereka. Tidak ada satupun pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kise sibuk mengendarai sepedanya, ia mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga harus melakukan konsentrasi penuh agar tidak menabrak. Sedangkan Kuroko sibuk menyeruput vanilla milkshake. Vanilla milkshake setelah latihan neraka memang lebih enak dibanding yang lain.

CRRRRIIIIIIIIIITTT

Kise mengerem sepedanya tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko maju ke depan sampai dahinya bersandar pada punggung orang di depannya sedangkan salah satu tangannya mencengkram baju depan sang blonde.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" panik Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hehehe…" Kise malah menjawab dengan senyum bodohnya, membuat Kuroko mengangkat satu alis. "Hehehe kalau ku rem mendadak seperti ini, hehehe dadaku bisa terbakar hehehe…"

Kuroko diam, memikirkan apa maksud dari tawa bodoh dari sang model. Begitu melihat posisi tangannya yang mencengkram dada Kise, wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah. Refleks, si surai baby blue ini menarik tangannya.

"Itu tidak lucu Kise-kun."

"Heee Kurokocchi… Apa barusan kau blushing?" goda Kise, masih dengan tawa lebarnya.

Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kalau Kise-kun tidak meneruskan perjalanan, aku akan pulang."

"Hai hai…" Dengan tersenyum sang model kembali mengayuh.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai. Kise memarkir sepedanya sedangkan Kuroko mengamati keadaan. Mereka berhenti di pertengahan jalan, dimana salah satu sisi jalan adalah pembatas jalan setinggi paha Kuroko yang membatasi jalan beraspal dengan jurang yang cukup dalam. Di seberang jurang ada perbukitan serta mentari yang separuhnya telah tertutup perbukitan tersebut.

Kuroko menoleh ke orang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko walau ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Aku mau melihat matahari terbenam bersama Kurokocchi ssu!" jawab Kise, sesuai dugaan Kuroko.

Kisepun menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kuroko. Mereka diam, menikmati kesunyian sambil menatap ke arah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di balik perbukitan. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala sendiri. Semua terlihat Indah dan romantis… itu yang biasa dirasakan setiap pasangan setiap melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. Tapi pikiran Kuroko mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Indah ya Kurokocchi…" Kisepun memulai pembicaraan, sementara tinggal beberapa detik lagi seluruh mentari tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Sejujurnya Kise-kun, aku lebih suka melihat matahari terbit daripada matahari terbenam."

"Hah? Kenapa Kurokocchi? Apa Kurokocchi tidak senang melihat matahari terbenam bersamaku?" tanya Kise.

Sepasang insan itu saling berhadapan dan menatap intens satu sama lain.

"Bagiku, matahari sama seperti Kise-kun, menghangatkan dan selalu memberi warna cerah dalam kehidupanku. Melihat matahari terbit rasanya seperti mendengarkan Kise-kun meneriakkan namaku dengan senyum bodohnya lalu memelukku sampai hampir mati kemudian membelikanku vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo."

"Va Vanilla milkshake?" Kise sweatdrop.

"Tapi… jika melihat matahari terbenam rasanya seperti melihat Kise-kun berpaling dariku, mengatakan sampai jumpa padaku, kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan."

"Ku Kurokocchi…"

Kise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih terkejut dengan kata-kata sang surai baby blue barusan. Sang blonde masih bingung, apa barusan Kuroko menembaknya atau pernyataan tadi sekedar kiasan belaka?

"Ayo kita pulang, Kise-kun," ajak Kuroko, yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di samping sepeda.

"Hai..."

.

.

Cahaya oranye bersinar sangat tajam, menembus korden putih pada jendela besar tepat di sebelah kasur king size tempat Kuroko berbaring. Kuroko yang sejak tadi menatap langit-langit, kali ini mengarahkan pandangan ke jendela. Memandangi matahari tenggelam di garis laut, awalnya memang tampak indah tetapi pada akhirnya hanya kegelapanlah yang ditinggalkannya. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, air mata mengaliri pipinya. Meski Kuroko menangis dalam diam, tetapi air matanya tidak dapat dia kendalikan dan terus mengalir. Ingin ia menyeka air mata itu, jikalau kedua tangannya tak terborgol.

.

.

Setelah acara menonton matahari terbenam, Kise semakin rajin menemani Kuroko. Sekarang tidak hanya menjemput Kuroko, tetapi juga mengantarkannya. Bahkan Kise rela menolak beberapa tawaran pekerjaan hanya untuk berkencan dengan Kuroko di hari minggu.

Hari itu sangat cerah, langit benar-benar berwarna biru muda seakan tidak ada awan yang menutupi. Kise memutuskan untuk mengajak Kuroko ke taman bermain. Semua wahana, mereka naiki mulai dari yang ekstrim sampai dengan yang kalem.

Awalnya mereka ke rumah hantu, Kise berpasangan dengan Kuroko. Di depan pintu masuk…

"Kalau Kurokocchi takut, Kurokocchi boleh berlindung di dadaku," ucap Kise dengan lagaknya melindungi.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengandalkanmu Kise-kun."

Lalu mereka masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"KYAAAAAAA KYAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Kise seperti teriakan anak perempuan. Banyak teriakan sama dengan banyak hantu yang ia temui. Sedangkan Kuroko…

"Halo"

"Selamat pagi…"

"Permisi, saya mau lewat."

Banyaknya hantu sama dengan banyaknya sapaan bernada datar. Sampai para hantu itu bingung, siapa yang sebenarnya hantu disini?

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari wahana tersebut. Kise membungkuk, menangis di dada Kuroko.

"Wajah mereka menjijikkan dan mengerikan… aku takut ssu…"

"Jangan menangis di bajuku Kise-kun, nanti bajuku basah oleh ingus dan air matamu."

Kise akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak seraya menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Kurokocchi gak romantis ssu!"

"Gomen Kise-kun. Tapi aku tahu wahana yang romantis. Ayo kita kesana…"

"Ayo ssu!" Entah sadar atau tidak, Kise menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Awalnya si surai biru muda itu agak kaget, tapi ia membiarkannya dan balas menggandeng Kise. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Wahana kedua mereka adalah roller coaster. Mereka berdua duduk di paling depan. Sungguh romantis sekali…

"Dadaku akan selalu ada untuk Kurokocchi yang ketakutan ssu," ucap Kise disertai senyum yang melelehkan setiap penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

Kereta berjalan… awalnya baik-baik saja, hanya teriakan kecil dari Kise dan suara hening dari Kuroko. Kemudian kereta mulai naik dan naik.

"Ini bagian yang paling seru Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hai…" jawab Kuroko, lalu ia menguap kecil. Entah kenapa kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Lalu kereta turun. Kise teriak sekuat tenaga sedangkan Kuroko sunyi…

Beberapa saat kemudian... Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya, iris aquamarine mengamati keadaan sekitar. Keramaian dan banyaknya orang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih berada di taman bermain, berbaring di salah satu bangku panjang dengan paha Kise sebagai tumpuan kepala. Hanya saja Kuroko tidak bisa melihat wajah Kise karena tertutup oleh sebuah kertas putih berbentuk persegi panjang. Otomatis Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan beranjak duduk.

"Kise-kun…"

Sang blonde itu tak bergeming, iris madunya menatap kertas yang di pegangnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Penasaran, Kuroko mendekatkan kepalanya, melihat isi kertas yang ada di tangan Kise. Beberapa detik kemudian Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak sedang Kuroko terlihat ngambek.

"Kise-kun buang saja foto itu."

"Tidak mau ssu." Kise lagi-lagi menyeka air matanya. "Ini untuk kenang-kenangan."

Kertas itu adalah foto hasil potretan otomatis pada kamera yang terpasang di wahana roller coaster. Memperlihatkan gambar Kise yang teriak ketakutan serta Kuroko yang tidur lelap dengan tubuh sedikit miring dan kepala bersandar pada bahu Kise. Benar-benar pemandangan yang kontras.

"Wajah Kurokocchi waktu tidur manis ssu!" hibur Kise.

"Bagiku itu bukan pujian Kise-kun," balas si surai baby blue. Tampak sekali ia sedang ngambek.

Kise tersenyum geli, kombinasi ekspresi datar dan marah Kuroko juga terlihat manis.

"Nee Kurokocchi, sore ini aku ada pekerjaan. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli vanilla milkshake dulu lalu ke wahana terakhir?"

"Terserah Kise-kun saja."

Wahana ketiga mereka adalah bianglala. Sepasang mata tampak asyik memandangi keadaan taman hiburan dari atas.

"Mereka seperti semut ya, Kise-kun…" kagum Kuroko. Jarang-jarang ekspresi wajah datar itu bertransformasi menjadi ekspresi penuh kekaguman. Namun yang dilakukan Kise hanya menunduk seperti serius memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak ada respon, Kuroko menoleh ke orang di depannya. "Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi… Sebelumnya kau pernah mangatakan bahwa aku adalah matahari bagimu kan?"

"Hai"

"Kalau begitu, bagiku Kurokocchi adalah langit yang cerah. Karena tanpa matahari, langit tidak akan jadi cerah. Dan tanpa langit, matahari seperti tidak punya tempat untuk ditinggali. Oleh karena itu…" Kise mendekati Kuroko, ia berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, menyejajarkan pandangannya pada iris aquamarine di depannya, kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko. "Ijinkan aku selalu berada di dekatmu tidak sebagai teman tetapi seorang yang spesial. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencintaimu, ijinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu…" jelas Kise.

Kuroko bisa melihat betapa gugupnya Kise dan seberapa besarnya keberanian yang si blonde butuhkan untuk mengatakan itu semua. "Terima kasih Kise-kun."

Si surai biru muda itu tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan, membuat Kise harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Senyum itu sangat indah, cukup bagi Kise sebagai balasan atas semua jerih payah yang telah ia keluarkan.

"Apakah berarti kau menerimaku Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko memajukan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Kise.

.

.

CKRIK

Kuroko bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak perlu berpikir keras, kenapa pintu bisa terbuka atau siapa yang membukanya. Jelas sekali, sang pemilik kamarlah yang membukanya. Kuroko langsung memejamkan mata. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat dan dekat. Kuroko semakin was was dan takut. Kasur tempat ia berbaring itu sedikit bergelombang, pertanda ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian Kuroko bisa merasakan belaian tangan orang itu di salah satu pipi basahnya.

"Buka matamu Tetsuya, aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

Yah, Akashi memang tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mempertahankan kebohongan ini. Kelopak matanyapun terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris aquamarine yang selalu indah di mata Akashi.

Kali ini, kedua tangan Akashi membelai pipi Kuroko, membelai sekaligus menahan kepala pemilik iris aquamarine itu agar tidak berpaling dan tetap menatap mata heterochromnya. Jari jempol tangannya melap air mata yang berada di setiap ujung mata milik surai baby blue.

"Kenapa kau menangis Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi, berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Dirinya sangat takut kalau membuat pemilik surai merah ini marah.

Akashi menunduk, berbisik di telinga Kuroko dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau masih teringat dengan Ryouta?" Oh, Akashi bisa merasakan sekilas kekagetan dari tubuh Kuroko. Jelas sekali, tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Apa aku benar Tetsuya?" Kali ini mata merah dan oranyenya menatap mata aquamarine yang kelihatan ketakutan. Senyum seringai menghiasi bibir Akashi. "Tak perlu takut, Tetsuya sayang. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tetapi…" Akashi melepas kemejanya, naik ke atas Kuroko, kembali berbisik di telinga surai baby blue itu, kali ini suara parau. "Aku juga tidak akan minta maaf padamu."

Mereka berciuman. Seperti biasa, Akashi langsung melesatkan lidah ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan menyelusuri setiap sudut seperti orang kelaparan. Mendominasi gerakan lidah Kuroko yang selalu terkesan berontak, dan menguasainya. Saliva bercampur di dalam mulut Kuroko, mengalir keluar membasahi pipi Kuroko. Tangan Akashi dengan kasar menarik rambut baby bluenya, memaksanya untuk menengadah.

"AKH!" teriak Kuroko kesakitan.

Akashi langsung membungkam bibir merah dan membengkak itu lagi. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kuroko. Sementara tangan yang satunya mencengkram rambut Kuroko, tangan yang satu berhenti pada puting Kuroko dan memelintirnya. Membuat Kuroko berteriak tertahan akibat bungkaman mulut Akashi. Setelah tiga menit, Akashi melonggarkan ciumannya, menjilat bibir Kuroko, sedang mata heterochromnya menatap wajah lelah di depannya.

"Akashi-kun—"

Dan mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini, tangan Akashi bergerak turun menyusuri perut Kuroko, terus ke bawah, sampai ke milik Kuroko yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia menggenggamnya, sementara bibirnya turun ke leher Kuroko yang sudah penuh dengan warna kebiruan dan luka bekas gigitan yang sudah mengering.

"Akashi-kun… Hentikan! Sakit Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko mencoba memanggil si surai merah itu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Akashi seakan tuli dan menggigit daerah perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Kuroko.

"Ugh! Akashi—AAAKH!" Kuroko mendesah keras saat merasakan tangan Akashi mulai beraksi di miliknya. Tangan tersebut mulai mencengkram dan memompa dengan tempo yang semakin cepat milik Kuroko, seperti menyuruh Kuroko untuk keluar.

"UKH! HENTIKAN! HAAAAH!" Kuroko berteriak…"SEI-JUU-RO-KUUN!"

DEG

Akashi langsung menghentikan aksi beringasnya. Mata heterochrom menatap mata aqumarine Kuroko—yang juga kaget melihat reaksi si surai merah—dengan tatapan yang selalu tajam, hanya saja kali ini tersirat keterkejutan bercampur kebingungan disana. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap sama lain. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu.

Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak naik ke pipi Kuroko, sedang tangan lain melepas cengkraman di rambut Kuroko dan menaikkan kepala Kuroko. Perlahan wajah Akashi mendekat ke wajah Kuroko, bibir saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan dengan lembut. Kali ini lidah Akashi menjilat bibir bawah si surai biru muda, seakan meminta ijin untuk masuk. Kuroko membuka bibirnya. Lidah Akashi langsung masuk, mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk menari bersamanya.

Kuroko mengikuti permainan Akashi. Yah, Kuroko sudah sebulan lamanya bersama sang mantan kapten Rakuzan. Akashi memang selalu tahu tentang dirinya. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Kuroko. Ia sangat paham dengan dua kepribadian sang pemilik mata dwi warna itu. Akashi yang terkadang lembut dan Akashi yang terkadang egois. Mereka bagai dua sisi yang sangat berbeda, namun tetap saja satu orang yang masih memiliki kepribadian yang sama, posesif.

"Akh!" Kuroko langsung mengerang kesakitan ketika Akashi memasukkan jari telunjuk pada lubangnya. Jari itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan sangat perlahan, memberikan waktu pada sang surai biru untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Merasa Kuroko mulai sedikit tenang, Akashi memasukkan jari tengah. Mata merah dan kuningnya melihat Kuroko yang terpejam seolah menahan sakit. Ia lalu membungkuk, mencium bibir sang pemilik aquamarine dengan sangat lembut, bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Kuroko membalas ciuman itu dan menikmatinya. Akashi merasa getaran pada tubuh Kuroko mulai menghilang, ia melesatkan jari kemanis dan menggerakkan secara beraturan di dalam lubang Kuroko.

Kuroko berontak, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang masih terborgol, mencoba untuk lepas tapi gagal. Ia sangat kesakitan, padahal setiap hari mereka melakukan seks tapi entah kenapa Kuroko tidak dapat terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Akashi yang menyadari hal tersebut, melepaskan bibir Kuroko, memandang mata aquamarine dengan tatapan tajam tetapi lembut. "Rileks Tetsuya!"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Akashi. Perlahan ia mulai menikmatinya dan semakin lama rasanya semakin kurang. Ia tidak cukup jari Akashi, ia butuh yang lebih besar dari itu.

"Ah… Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan!"

Senyum penuh kemenangan langsung tampak pada wajah Akashi. Ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga Kuroko. "Kalau kau menginginkanku, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah me-mo-hon Tetsuya." Ia lalu menjilat dan mengemut cuping merah Kuroko. "Asal kau ketahui, kesabaranku tidaklah banyak."

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, sungguh ia tidak mau memohon pada orang yang selalu memaksanya melakukan seks, tapi dirinya tak punya pilihan, ia sangat membutuhkan Akashi.

"Ku kumohon Akashi-kun, aku menginginkan Akashi-kun dalam diriku."

Senyum seringai tampak jelas di wajah Akashi.

"Dengan senang hati Tetsuya sayang."

Akashi langsung mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh miliknya masuk dengan sempurna. Teriakan si surai baby blue langsung menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Akashi masih menunggu agar pasangan bercintanya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran miliknya yang besar dan keras. Tak sampai satu menit, akhirnya…

"Tolong bergeraklah," pinta Kuroko. Mata aquamarine yang berair itu dapat melihat kelegaan pada ekspresi wajah Akashi. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya bergerak. Awalnya pelan, tetapi semakin cepat dan sangat cepat.

"AH! AH! AH! Akashi—"

Sang surai merah langsung membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya, sambil terus memajumundurkan miliknya, menghantam sweet spot Kuroko berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi, salah satu tangannya mengendalikan kepala Kuroko dan tangan yang lain mulai memijat milik si surai biru muda dengan cepat dan penuh tekanan, membuat Kuroko mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panas tersebut.

Kuroko menggerakkan kepalanya dengan paksa, mencoba lepas dari ciuman Akashi. Sang surai merah itu tahu kalau Kuroko sudah mencapai batas, ia mengabulkan permintaan Kuroko dan mempercepat temponya.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kuroko keluar bersamaan dengan Akashi di dalam lubang Kuroko. Ia menggigit pundak Kuroko untuk menahan desahan akibat kenikmatan yang menderanya. Setelah semua berakhir, Akashi menarik miliknya dari lubang Kuroko lalu menumbangkan tubuhnya di atas Kuroko, memberikan tiga per empat berat tubuhnya pada tubuh di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Kuroko dan wajahnya ia benamkan di atas pundak si surai biru muda.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Diamlah Tetsuya." Potong Akashi langsung.

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak berani melawan. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan orang di atasnya. Kuroko lebih menyukai Akashi seperti sekarang ini, penuh dengan perhatian. Jadi teringat momen dirinya ketika bertemu dengan pemilik mata dua warna tersebut. Sekaligus momen keretakan hubungannya dengan Kise.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah Kise dan Kuroko resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tetapi ketika mendekati ujian kelulusan, mereka menghadapi sebuah tembok besar.

Jadwal pekerjaan Kise menumpuk, belum lagi tambahan pelajaran di sekolah, dan latihan basket. Selain itu, si rambut blonde itu juga harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk masuk sekolah penerbangan nanti setelah lulus. Kise pernah bilang ingin menjadi pilot agar bisa mengeksplorasi langit biru yang baginya adalah Kuroko sendiri.

Akibatnya, frekuensi mereka bertemu menurun drastis. Kise jadi jarang mengantarjemput Kuroko ataupun mengajak kencan. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas SMS atau telepon. Tentu saja, sang surai biru muda itu tidak tahan. Ia merindukan Kise.

Kuroko mengambil inisiatif. Kali ini giliran dirinya yang datang ke sekolah Kise. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung cabut dan membolos latihan basket dengan alasan tak enak badan. Toh hari ini juga tidak ada tambahan pelajaran. Ia menunggu cukup lama di gerbang sekolah, mengabaikan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ah, sudah dua jam lamanya dirinya menunggu, mata aquamarinenya yang sebenarnya sudah lelah itu tak pernah lepas dari setiap orang yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tapi Kise tidak ada di antara mereka.

'Apa mungkin Kise-kun sudah pulang?' batin Kuroko kecewa.

"KYAAAAAAAAA KISE-KUN!"

Teriakan para fans tersebut memberikan secercah harapan untuk Kuroko. Tapi harapan itu langsung hilang begitu ia melihat sang blonde—sambil merangkul seorang wanita—melewatinya begitu saja. Kuroko bermaksud mengejar Kise tetapi apa yang ia lihat berikutnya mengurungkan niat Kuroko. Sebuah mobil hitam berkilauan menghampiri Kise, dan Kisepun menaiki mobil itu bersama wanita yang ia rangkul. Iris aquamarinenya hanya bisa menatap kosong kepergian mobil itu.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kuroko dan Kise semakin tak jelas. Bahkan sekedar SMSpun mereka jarang melakukannya. Terakhir kali Kuroko mengirim pesan adalah untuk menanyakan kabar sang kekasih, yang sayangnya hanya dijawab simpel oleh model berambut pirang itu dengan kata-kata 'aku sangat sibuk Kurokocchi. Nanti aku hubungi lagi'. Yah, kalau Kise sudah berkata demikian, Kuroko hanya bisa setia menunggu.

Hari terus berjalan, ujian akhir tinggal seminggu lagi. Kuroko harus berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Ia mulai rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Disana sangat nyaman dan sepi… Disana pula ia bertemu dengan mantan kaptennya di Teikou dulu.

Berawal dari percakapan sederhana.

"Akashi-kun?" kaget Kuroko—dengan ekspresi datar—memergoki seseorang yang seharusnya berada di Kyoto sekarang tengah membaca buku di tempat duduk favoritnya.

Sang surai merah itu langsung memberi salam dengan senyum sinisnya, seakan sudah bisa membaca raut wajah Kuroko. "Bagaimana kabarmu Tetsuya? Mengenai pertanyaanmu kenapa aku bisa berada disini, hari ini sampai lima hari ke depan, aku ada pertandingan Shogi di Tokyo."

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun dan terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku walau aku belum sempat menanyakannya." Kuroko menempatkan diri pada bangku persis di depan Akashi.

"Sama-sama Tetsuya."

Kemudian mereka fokus dengan bacaan masing-masing sampai matahari terbenam.

.

Pertemuan hari kedua tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari pertama. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sama, saling berhadapan, berawal dengan percakapan singkat, dan setelah itu mereka fokus dengan keperluan masing-masing hingga senja tiba. Mungkin yang sedikit berbeda adalah Kuroko merasa sepasang mata tengah menatapnya intens, membuat si surai biru muda itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia menengok kanan kiri tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi menyadari sikap aneh Kuroko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Akashi-kun."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hai," jawab Kuroko berbohong, jelas sekali dirinya merasa terganggu. Bahkan tatapan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat si surai biru muda takut. Namun saat ini ia masih bisa mengabaikannya.

.

Pertemuan hari ketiga, Kuroko memilih kursi yang agak jauh dari tempat biasanya. Ia butuh ketenangan agar bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun ia sudah pindah, tatapan mata yang menusuk itu tetap tidak bisa hilang. Karena merasa tidak aman pulang di malam hari, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Sudah mau pulang Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, membuat si surai biru muda kaget dengan keberadaan mantan kaptennya yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Hai Akashi-kun."

"Berhati-hatilah."

Mata aquamarine Kuroko membulat. Apa maksud Akashi mengatakan itu semua?

Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, selama perjalanan pulang Kuroko merasa terus diawasi. Bahkan Kuroko sampai berlari, ia bisa mendengar derap langkah cepat di belakangnya. Ingin tahu siapa penguntitnya, sang surai biru muda itu langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Hasilnya…

SYUUUUU

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

.

Pertemuan hari keempat, Kuroko kembali duduk di depan mantan kapten pemilik surai merah tersebut. Tanpa sepatah kata, Akashi tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan mantan anggotanya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu Tetsuya?" khawatir Akashi-kun.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Akashi-kun. Apa maksud Akashi-kun berkata 'berhati-hatilah' padaku kemarin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau tidak sadar Tetsuya? Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau diikuti seseorang."

Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Dua hari yang lalu, hari dimana Kuroko mulai merasa sepasang mata selalu mengawasinya. Ketakutan dan khawatiran mulai menggrogoti pikirannya.

"Jangan khawatir Tetsuya. Kupikir dia bukanlah orang yang cukup kuat, dan kau punya ignited pass. Kupikir itu cukup untuk melumpuhkannya," hibur Akashi.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun," lega Kuroko, meskipun masih takut tetapi perkataan Akashi ada benarnya. Setidaknya Kuroko sangat senang punya seseorang untuk diajak diskusi.

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan, sampai pukul tiga sore. Akashi mendapat telepon dan ia harus pergi segera.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku ada urusan penting. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

"Hati-hati Akashi-kun."

Hari beranjak senja, Kuroko memutuskan pulang apalagi melihat gelapnya langit akibat awan mendung yang pekat. Pertanda sebentar lagi akan hujan.

DEG

Pasangan mata itu lagi. Kuroko memperhatikan sekelilingnya, perpustakaan terlihat sangat sepi, sedikit sekali pengunjung, dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan di antara mereka.

Kuroko memutuskan berlari, langkah kaki cepat senantiasa berada di belakangnya. Kuroko bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia memilih jalur lain untuk pulang, melewati gang sempit sehingga dirinya bisa menjebak pelaku di sana.

Namun sebelum rencananya berjalan, Kuroko mengenali sesosok pria blonde, dari jendela suatu kafe di pinggir jalan, dia adalah Kise. Kuroko tersenyum, sudah berminggu-minggu dirinya tak bertemu sang kekasih, Kuroko sangat merindukannya. Tanpa ragu, pemilik surai biru muda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe.

"Kise-kun…" panggilnya, langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sang blonde. Saat itu, ia melihat kejadian yang tak terduga.

Kise merangkul pundak wanita di sebelahnya dan mencium wanita itu. Ciuman tidak sekedar kecupan biasa. Itu adalah ciuman panas sehingga membuat sang wanita terengah-engah.

Sepasang mata aquamarine itu membulat dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. "Kise-kun…" gumam Kuroko yang masih tak percaya.

Dan ajaibnya, kali ini Kise mendengar lirihan itu. Iris madunya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berlari keluar.

"KUROKOCCHI!" spontan Kise berteriak.

Kuroko tak peduli, ia ingin pulang dan menangis sekuat tenaga di kasurnya. Tak disangka, Kise mengejar dan berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku, Kise-kun! Lepaskan!"

"Kurokocchi dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, kumohon…" pinta Kise. Tapi Kuroko terus berontak dan berontak, sedangkan Kise sendiri tetap tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko. Pada akhirnya…

DUAGH!

Kise harus merasakan Ignite Pass Kai dari Kuroko. Sang model terlempar sejauh lima meter, terkapar di pinggiran jalan yang sepi.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi jalanan, dan semakin lama semakin deras. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sang blonde yang entah masih sadar atau tidak. Pemilik surai biru muda itu duduk di sebelah Kise, membelai lembut pipi sang blonde, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak satu centi lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Gomen Kise-kun. Aku tidak sanggup meneruskan hubungan kita. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita berpisah." Oh, Kuroko sangat senang melihat wajah Kise yang memejamkan mata seperti ini, terlihat damai. Tanpa disadari, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah sang model. Ia mengecup bibir sang model sebagai salam perpisahan.

Setelah itu, Kuroko memanggil ambulans dan berjalan gontai ke rumahnya. Tak mempedulikan dinginnya air hujan yang mendera kulitnya.

.

Pertemuan hari kelima. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak ingin ke perpustakaan karena sedikit demam, hanya saja besok lusa sudah tes. Jadi ia memaksakan dirinya keluar rumah. Hari itu Akashi tiba di perpustakaan pukul empat sore berpaspasan dengan Kuroko yang berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Tetsuya?" sapa Akashi.

"Iya Akashi-kun. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan jadi aku ingin pulang lebih awal," jawab Kuroko. Sontak Akashi menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahi mantan six phantomnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang dan beristirahatlah Tetsuya… Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Kuroko pergi dari hadapan Akashi. Ia memang harus pulang karena kepalanya sudah sakit sekali. Namun keberuntungan sedang tidak memihaknya. Lagi-lagi tatapan menusuk itu, membayangi dirinya. Kuroko tetap berjalan, ia tidak bisa berlari, berharap pemilik tatapan tersebut hanya mengikutinya. Sayang harapannya tidak terkabul.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang, menarik pemilik surai biru muda itu ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Kuroko melawan, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berontak. Apalagi menggunakan ignited pass.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia, kita bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi dari bocah itu!" ucap salah satu penculik, yang total berjumlah dua orang.

"Lepaskan…" Kuroko terlalu lelah untuk berteriak. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang wajah Kise, ia sangat meneriakkan namanya tetapi tidak mungkin. Kise sudah meninggalkannya.

'Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja.' Kuroko teringat kata-kata mantan kaptennya kemarin. Seharusnya tadi ia minta tolong pada Akashi untuk mengantarnya. "Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…" kata-kata itulah yang terus digumamkan pemilik surai biru muda ketika penculik membawanya ke dalam mobil. Dan saat itulah, Akashi datang dan menghajar dua orang yang menculik dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya."

"Hai…" Setelah itu Kuroko pingsan di pelukan Akashi.

Ketika mata aquamarine terbuka, sang pemilik sadar ia berada di tempat asing. Matanya yang masih terasa berat mencoba fokus ke sudut ruangan, mencari petunjuk dimana dirinya berada dan ia menemukan sepasang mata menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Tidurlah Tetsuya, suhu tubuhmu masih 38 derajat celcius."

Kuroko mengangkat salah satu tangannya, meraih wajah yang manatapnya khawatir itu. Ia membelai pipi orang itu dan merasakan genggaman kedua tangan orang itu ditangannya. "Kise-kun…" Tanpa disadarinya, Kuroko membuat kesalahan dan ini baru awal dari semuanya.

"Tetsuya… Kau tahu, ada mitos bahwa seks bisa jadi obat untuk demam. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Hai Kise-kun."

Saat itulah, Kuroko melakukan seks pertamanya bukan dengan Kise tetapi dengan Akashi. Hanya saja, kata 'Kise-kun'lah yang terus keluar dari bibir Kuroko, bukan kata 'Akashi-kun'. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, keesokkannya Kuroko tidak ingat kejadian semalam. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah ketika Akashi menyelamatkannya dari dua penculik itu.

.

Pertemuan di hari keenam dengan Akashi. Seharusnya tidak ada yang keenam, karena Akashi sudah kembali ke Kyoto. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Kuroko merasa agak takut sejak pulang dari apartemen Akashi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, bagian bawahnya juga sakit apalagi untuk berjalan, kemudian di tubuhnya bertaburan tanda kissmark di mana-mana. Ia sempat berpikir apa dirinya dan Akashi sudah melakukan seks? Namun pikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh mengingat Akashi bukan tipe orang seperti itu, pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal di balik semua.

Sore hari Kuroko ke perpustakaan, dirinya berencana akan belajar sampai larut malam karena memang tempat itu buka 24 jam. Awalnya memang selalu berjalan normal tetapi tidak untuk di saat-saat terakhir. Waktu itu pukul sembilan malam. Kuroko terlalu fokus pada pelajarannya, tidak mempedulikan dirinya tengah sendiri di gedung berlantai 5 tersebut.

DEG

Tatapan mata yang menusuk itu, lagi-lagi mulai dirasakannya. Kuroko melihat keadaan sekitar, sepi tidak ada orang, sama sekali. Kuroko langsung merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Derap langkah cepat mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. Kuroko berlari sekuat tenaga. Di saat seperti ini, tangga terasa jauh sekali. Setidaknya suara langkah yang mengikuti dirinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi kenyataannya salah. Kuroko mendengar suara orang berlari berasal dari balik rak persis di sebelahnya, seakan pengejarnya tahu dirinya berlari menuju tangga.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, dengan terengah-engah ia menunggu sosok sang penguntit, setelah itu ia akan mempraktekkan senjata andalannya. Itulah rencana Kuroko. Tapi rencana itu batal ia laksanakan begitu tahu sosok yang muncul dari balik rak adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Harusnya Kuroko tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan tatapan menusuk sampai membuat merinding hanyalah sepasang mata heterochrom milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa masih kau ada disini?"

"Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal Tetsuya," jawabnya dengan senyum seringainya yang mengerikan. Belum lagi tatapan itu, wajahnya menakutkan bagai predator kelaparan yang tengah memojokkan mangsanya.

Sontak, si surai biru muda memundurkan langkahnya perlahan seiring dengan langkah maju orang di depannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau seperti orang ketakutan?"

"Aku tidak takut Akashi-kun. Aku mewaspadaimu."

"Mewaspadaiku? Kenapa? Bukankah tidak ada alasan bagimu menganggapku orang jahat, hm? Bukankah aku selalu menemanimu membaca? Menolongmu dari para penculik? Dan… membiarkanmu merasakan tubuhku meski hanya nama Ryouta yang kau sebut."

Langkah Kuroko terhenti, mata aquamarinenya membulat, mulutnya menganga tapi tidak ada satu kata yang keluar. Kejanggalan yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya terjawab sudah, meski Kuroko tidak mau percaya dan ingin mengelak, tapi memang hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal atas semua tanda-tanda di tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi berhasil meraih tubuh Kuroko, kedua tangannya berada di setiap sisi kepala sang surai biru, memaksa kedua mata aquamarine yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya, memperhatikan mata heterochrom yang terlihat terluka. "Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Lupakan Ryouta dan ikutlah denganku!"

Pernyataan Akashi langsung menyadarkan Kuroko. Ia mengamati mata merah dan kuning di hadapannya, mencari jawaban tentang keseriusan orang di depannya, dan jawabannya sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan di dalam matanya. Tetapi…

"Gomen Akashi-kun… Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih menyukai Kise-kun. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Kuroko langsung melihat keterkejutan dan keperihan di sepasang heterochrom tersebut. Kedua tangan Akashi langsung terlepas dari wajahnya, tatapan menunduk, membuat poni merah menutupi sepasang heterochrom, telapak tangan mengepal erat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko mulai melangkah menjauh dari Akashi. Membiarkan sang mantan kapten sendiri. Berharap supaya mantan rekannya dalam basket itu bisa menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Tetsuya…"

Panggilan itu membuat Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Selanjutnya, semua terjadi sangat cepat. Akashi dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya, membantingnya di atas meja, menindihnya, dan mencium bibirnya tanpa ampun. Tindakan Akashi seperti pelampiasan atas luka hati penolakan Kuroko.

Ciuman kasar sang rambut merah membuat Kuroko terus menggelengkan kepala, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Bahkan Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko hingga berdarah agar mau terbuka dan langsung meng-eksplorasi semuanya dengan lidahnya. Kedua tangan sang surai biru tertahan akibat genggaman tangan Akashi di setiap pergelangan tangan.

Pertukaran saliva di dalam mulut Kuroko tak terhindarkan, beberapa ada yang tertelan dan beberapa mengalir keluar membasahi pipi si surai biru. Bernapas menjadi semakin sulit. Yah, Akashi berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Akashi mematahkan ciuman itu. Seringainya langsung tampak ketika melihat wajah merah Kuroko terengah-engah, serta mata aquamarine yang berair.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, aku sudah melumpuhkan semua penjaga perpustakaan. Jadi hanya ada kita berdua di tempat ini."

"Ke kenapa Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi?"

"Seandainya aku bisa Tetsuya. Kau sudah menampakkan semua keindahanmu padaku, keseriusanmu, perlawananmu, mata birumu, suara merdumu, bahkan lekukan tubuhmu, tapi kau tidak membiarkanku memilikimu Tetsuya. Kau kejam padaku, jadi akan kupastikan… KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!"

Mata aquamarine membulat melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi. Tidak, bukan hanya ekspresi, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih mendalam, kepribadian… Perubahan ke arah yang lebih menakutkan, berbahaya, seolah sebentar lagi dirinya akan melihat mimpi buruk.

"AKH!" Kuroko berteriak saat Akashi menarik surai biru mudanya, memaksanya untuk mengekspose leher putihnya. Kemudian merasakan sentuhan basah lidah Akashi yang menyusuri lehernya dengan cepat. "Haah hen hentikan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko terus mendorong dada orang di atasnya meski sia-sia.

Akashi berhenti, bukan menghentikan aksinya, lidahnya berhenti di suatu tempat di leher Kuroko, menghisap pelan daging putih di sana, sedikit menggigitnya, membuat orang di bawahnya mendesah pelan dan desahan itu menjadi erangan kesakitan ketika cairan merah keluar dari bekas gigitan itu.

Tangan Akashi menyibakkan baju Kuroko dan menggerayangi bagian depan tubuh sang surai biru muda, menemukan suatu tonjolan yang tak lain adalah puting Kuroko kemudia mencubit dan memlintir dengan kasar kedua puting tersebut.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Teriakan kesakitan dari mulut Kuroko tak terelakkan.

BRUK

Seseorang memukul kepala Akashi dengan buku yang cukup tebal hingga si surai merah itu rubuh.

"Kise-kun?!" kaget Kuroko.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sang blonde itu langsung membawa Kuroko ala bridal style dan menuju lift.

Akashi bangun bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Senyum seringainya mengembang melihat Kise dan Kuroko memasuki lift tersebut. Begitu pintu lift tertutup, Akashi mengambil ponselnya.

"Berikutnya adalah giliranmu, Haizaki Shougo."

.

Keheningan terjadi antara Kise dan Kuroko di dalam lift. Kuroko diam, kedua tangannya mencengkram dada Kise, wajahnyapun ia tenggelamkan pada dada sang mantan kekasih, oh ia begitu merindukan aroma tubuh sang model.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurokocchi?" khawatir Kise karena tidak ada suara dari orang yang digendongnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja Kise-kun."

Seakan tahu maksud dari penyataan Kuroko, Kise menurunkan orang yang digendongannya, sehingga pandangan mereka bisa saling bertemu, lalu memeluk sang surai biru di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Kurokocchi. Kejadian di kafe itu, aku terpaksa melakukannya, selama ini aku terpaksa menjauhimu dan tidak menghubungimu karena paparazzi itu. Mereka mengincarmu untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangku. Mereka orang-orang licik Kurokocchi… Aku tak mau kau celaka karena diriku." Pelukan Kise semakin erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang membasahi pundak Kuroko. "Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku masih terlalu mencintaimu, aku bisa mati tanpa Kurokocchi…"

"Kise-kun…" Air mata juga membasahi pipi Kuroko. Ia ingin membalas pelukan Kise, seandainya mereka tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Lift berhenti, Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Kurokocchinya dalam bahaya. Sang model menggandeng Kuroko menuju sebuah tempat parkir dan mengarah pada sebuah motor besar berwarna oranye.

Tempat parkir sangat redup, ketika Kise menyerahkan helm pada Kuroko dan mulai menyalakan kendaraan, Kuroko bisa melihat sosok bayangan di belakang sang blonde bersiap mengayunkan tongkat.

BUK

Kise terkapar jatuh dari motornya. Mata aquamarine membulat.

"KISE-KUN!" teriak Kuroko bermaksud mendatangi orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dirinya kembali merasakan sepasang tatapan menusuk yang tak asing lagi.

"Tetsuya."

Suara itu, Kuroko tahu pemiliknya tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang.

BUK

Bagian belakang kepalanya merasakan hantaman keras, Kuroko ambruk, semakin lama kesadarannya pun menipis. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah orang yang dicintainya.

"Kise-kun…"

.

Saat mata aquamarine terbuka, Kuroko tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada. Pelan-pelan ia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang pencahayaannya sangat kurang. Mulai dari dirinya, dalam posisi berdiri dengan rantai yang menahan setiap pergelangan tangannya ke atas dan tepat di depannya adalah sebuah layar televisi ukuran 40 inch yang tertempel di tembok.

"Tetsuya."

Mata aquamarine membulat. Lagi-lagi suara panggilan itu. Kuroko menolehkan pandangan ke arah pintu ruangan, satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruang tak berjendela ini. Disana bersandar seorang bersurai merah dengan senyum seringainya.

Kuroko bukan orang bodoh. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di dalam ruang yang serba sederhana itu. Ia tahu keadaan seperti apa yang dialaminya dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika sang mantan kapten mendekat ke arahnya, mengangkat dagunya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang berdarah.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari ciuman ringan Akashi. "Katakan padaku Akashi-kun, dimana Kise-kun?" Mata aquamarine menatap lurus mata heterochrom dalam jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas orang di depannya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kenapa kau terus mencarinya, padahal aku ada di depanmu?" tanya Akashi, menatap nanar orang di depannya.

"Karena aku mencintai Kise-kun," tegas Kuroko, tidak terlihat keraguan pada iris aquamarine itu berharap mantan kaptennya menyerah.

Namun senyum seringai menghiasi wajah Akashi, membuat Kuroko takut membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran sang surai merah. "Kau mencintainya? Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat ini?"

Layar televisi di hadapannya menyala, memperlihatkan dua pemuda tanpa busana yang saling beradu. Salah satu dalam posisi terlentang, membiarkan salah satu yang lain melakukan blowjob padanya.

Mata aquamarine lagi-lagi terbelalak. Orang dalam posisi terlentang itu…

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko melihat layar televisi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kise mendesah keras dan ia keluar dalam mulut seorang yang lain. Kuroko mengenalnya, dia Haizaki Shougo, yang langsung mencium Kise, mentransfer semua cairan ke dalam mulut sang blonde. Sedangkan tangan Haizaki mulai mencengkram dan memijat dengan kasar milik Kise.

"Hentikan…" lirih Kuroko, mata aquamarinenya tak bisa lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya. Kise terborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan di atasnya Haizaki mengarahkan batang kemaluannya pada lubang Kise. Teriakan kesakitan dari sang blonde membuat Kuroko harus meneteskan air mata.

Senyum kemenanganpun langsung tampak di wajah Akashi.

"Hentikan… Kumohon hentikan Haizaki, Akashi-kun..." pinta Kuroko. Suaranya sangat pelan dan serak. Matanya terpejam, ia tak sanggup lagi melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa dan tak berdaya seperti itu.

Kedua tangan Akashi merangkul dada dan perut Kuroko dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan pada pundak sang surai biru muda. Berbisik tepat di telinga Kuroko. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu Tetsuya? Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" Lalu ia menghisap daun telinga mantan anggotanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Diriku… aku akan ikut, seperti yang Akashi-kun inginkan." jawab Kuroko, mata aquamarine kembali terbuka, menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan Haizaki yang meng-in out-kan miliknya di dalam Kise. Desahan dan tangisan Kise benar-benar menyayat hati Kuroko. Semua gara-gara dirinya, Kise harus mengalami hal ini. Mata Kuroko terpejam, menikmati air mata yang perlahan melintasi pipi basahnya. 'Selamat tinggal Kise-kun…'

Sejak detik itu, nasib Kuroko jatuh di tangan Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kuroko masih tetap berada di sisi Akashi, memuaskan nafsu biologis mantan kapten Teikou setiap hari, menunggu sampai pemilik mata dwiwarna itu bosan kepadanya kemudian membuangnya.

Sedangkan Kise, Kuroko tidak begitu yakin tetapi Akashi memberitahunya, pemilik surai pirang itu berhenti jadi model dan masuk ke sekolah penerbangan untuk menjadi pilot sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya dulu.

Sejak bersama Akashi, Kuroko seolah terisolasi dari dunia luar. Akashi sangat protektif dan posesif terhadapnya. Pemilik surai merah itu secara langsung telah merengut kebebasannya. Untuk mendaftar sekolah umum saja, Kuroko tidak diijinkan sehingga ia menjalani school home dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi.

Begitu pula saat ini, Akashi tahu Kuroko sedang duduk membaca buku di taman kota di Osaka. Sementara sang surai merah itu bertanding shogi di gedung tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko membaca. Ya, ia diijinkan keluar dengan syarat tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang mengenalinya. Makanya Kuroko mengenakan kaos hitam longgar dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut biru mudanya agar tidak menarik perhatian. Ia tidak ingin menentang Akashi, hukuman dari orang itu sangat berat dan kejam.

"Te Tetsu?!"

DEG

Jantung Kuroko seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia kenal baik suara itu. Suara berat milik Aomine Daiki juga cara pemuda tan itu memanggilnya, tidak mungkin Kuroko lupa bahkan ia merindukannya. Tapi, sekarang belumlah saat yang tepat untuk reuni dan bertemu sapa. Jika Akashi tahu Aomine menemukannya maka malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam menyenangkan untuk pemilik surai baby blue tersebut. Kuroko langsung merapatkan penutup kepala biru mudanya dan berlari menuju tengah-tengah kerumunan. Tentu saja, reaksi Kuroko di luar dugaan Aomine.

"TETSU!" Parahnya, orang yang dulunya adalah mantan cahaya Kuroko itu mengejar, seluruh tenaga ia keluarkan untuk menerobos kerumunan, mengabaikan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari para pejalan kaki. "TETSU!"

Kuroko terkejut saat ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, tangan hitam milik Aomine. Aomine berhasil menyusulnya.

"Tunggu dulu Tetsu!" Aomine mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kuroko, memaksa iris aqumarine berbalik padanya. Tapi Kuroko berontak, ia benar-benar tak ingin tertangkap.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Aomine-kun! Kumohon!" pinta Kuroko, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, berusaha menjauh, berteriak dan membentak. Dalam hatinya berharap agar Aomine tahu betapa terancam jiwanya. Tapi hal ini malah membuat Aomine semakin bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Tetsu?! Kenapa kau menghindariku?! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Tanpa melepas pergelangan tangan Kuroko, ia langsung menghujani pertanyaan pada mantan bayangannya tersebut.

Kuroko berhenti berontak, menatap nanar mata azure yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ingin sekali ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Namun tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya bergetar, lidahnya kelu, suara seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan. 'Tolong aku…'

"TETSU KATAKAN SESUATU!" Aomine menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kuroko, saat itulah ia sadar betapa kurus dan rapuhnya tubuh tersebut.

"Tolong…"

"HAH?!" Aomine semakin bingung dengan ucapan sang mantan bayangannya ini, kecemasanpun mulai menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Tolong a—"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko dan Aomine dikagetkan dengan keberadaan suara orang lain yang tiba-tiba menyela percakapan mereka.

Tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang, Kuroko tahu siapa sosok tersebut. Ia sangat hapal dengan orang yang paling ia takuti ini. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kuroko saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dari belakang. Kemudian punggungnya dapat merasakan semacam tekanan dan suhu hangat yang berasal dari bagian depan tubuh orang di belakangnya. Lalu bahunya serasa berat karena menjadi sandaran dagu orang tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasakan jilatan basah menyusuri daun telinganya.

"A Akashi!" Aomine sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, sedang sepasang mata heterochrom memandang Aomine seolah menegaskan bahwa Kuroko miliknya seorang, lengkap dengan senyum seringainya yang selalu berhasil membuat pemuda tan itu merinding.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Daiki. Tapi aku takut harus mengatakan ini... Tetsuya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, kuharap kau tidak keberatan menunda obrolan kita dan membiarkanku mengantarkan Tetsuya pulang."

Aomine semakin terlarut dalam keterkejutannya, apalagi setelah mendengar penyataan Akashi. Bukankah tadi Kuroko tengah bersantai? Bukankah tadi Kuroko berlari? Bukankah tadi Kuroko memberontak sekuat tenaga? Apa maksud Akashi mengatakan hal itu?

"Kalau begitu kami duluan."

"TU TUNGGU!"

Aomine bermaksud menahan mereka, namun dengan cepat Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko dan memaksa mantan six phantom itu memasuki sebuah mobil Limousin hitam. Di matanya, Kuroko terlihat pasrah dan tak berdaya, bahkan mata aquamarine itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Daiki."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Akashi memasuki mobil Limousine. Pergi, meninggalkan Aomine dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan kecemasan untuk sang bayangan yang dulu pernah dibuangnya.

"Tetsu…" ucap Aomine lirih, yang hanya menatap kepergian mobil yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu,

"Ah! Hentikan Akashi-kun… Ini menyakitkan! Kumohon… AAAH!"

Dari dalam mobil terdengar suara teriakan, desahan, rintihan bercampur aduk jadi satu dalam irama yang memabukkan bagi seorang Akashi, yang tengah memompa milik seseorang yang terlentang di bawahnya. Seseorang bersurai biru dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang. Baju longgarnya naik ke dada sehingga memperlihatkan kedua puting susunya. Sedangkan sudah celananya lepas sepenuhnya.

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik "Jangan berharap malam ini aku akan bersikap baik padamu, Tetsuya. Akan kuberikan kau pelajaran tak terlupakan karena mencoba lari dariku…" Kemudian ia mencengkram milik Kuroko dengan kasar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriak Kuroko kesakitan, refleks punggungnya terangkat, reaksi yang membuat Akashi menyeringai kejam.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Author : Ah, one-shot yang kepanjangan. Mau dijadiin two-shot tapi gak tahu motongnya di bagian mana. Btw, fic ini muncul untuk menjawab rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana rasanya membuat fic yaoi rated M. Sekaligus unjuk kebolehan di bidang angsty-angsty. So, lahirlah cerita ini! Uh, saya masih kurang begitu paham dengan mekanisme seks sesama pria dan ragam bahasanya. Coz sebelumnya saya penggemar yuri, jadi waktu nulis yaoi agak belum kena ngeh-nya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau kesannya aneh.

Well, RnR?

"Tunggu author-san! Jangan ditutup dulu!"

"Kuroko… tumben nongol, ada apa?"

"Aku mau protes, kenapa aku harus jadi uke yang disiksa melulu?"

"Aduh… Mana saya tahu, kebanyakan seperti itu kok. Saya mah asal ngikut yang lain. Apakah kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak suka author-san. Apalagi jadi ukenya Akashi-kun. Dia suka melakukan yang aneh-aneh, sadis, pemaksa, seenaknya sendiri!"

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kudengar kau tidak suka jadi uke-ku…"

"Kurasa pendengaranmu masih berfungsi baik Akashi-kun."

"Akui saja Tetsuya, kau masih merasa kurang dan ingin minta diperbanyak lagi bagian—kau tahu kan maksudku Tetsuya? Dasar masocist!"

"Akashi-kun mungkin juga seorang macosist, hanya saja belum ketahuan karena Akashi-kun belum pernah bertemu dengan seme yang lebih kejam dari Akashi-kun."

BRUK [Akashi membanting Kuroko ke tembok dan menguncinya]

"Menarik… Bisa kau jelaskan Tetsuya?"

BRUK [Kuroko berbalik membanting Akashi ke tembok dan menguncinya]

"Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun masih kurang kreatif untuk seorang Akashi-kun yang masocist."

BRUK [Akashi berbalik lagi membanting Kuroko ke tembok dan menguncinya]

"Lalu? Apa kalau kau jadi seme-ku, kau yakin bisa lebih kreatif dariku?"

BRUK [Kuroko berbalik lagi membanting Akashi ke tembok dan menguncinya]

"Akan kupastikan Akashi-kun tersiksa sampai Akashi-kun ketagihan, meminta, memohon lagi, meronta-ronta padaku dengan pasrah sampai tidak tertolong lagi."

BRUK [Akashi berbalik lagi membanting Kuroko ke tembok dan menguncinya]

"Hmmm menarik, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak sesuka hati Tetsuya. Kau harus beradu dulu denganku. Kalau kau menang, aku berikan satu kesempatan untuk menguasaiku, mengendalikanku, dan… menjadikanku seorang masocist."

"Akan ku buat kau menyesali tawaranmu, Akashi-kun…"

…

[Hening… Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, author dicuekin jadinya pergi aja!]

.

Author : Yah begitulah. Kuroko versi saya selalu protes atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya. Hohoho… Niatnya mau buat fic multichap baru, judulnya belum kepikiran. Ceritanya tentang usaha Kuroko jadi semenya Akashi. Tapi masih pikir-pikir seratus kali nih, karena fic pertama saya belum selesai.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**You are My Prisoner**

Rated M

Main Pairing : AkaKuro

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

* * *

** Chapter 2. Ijinkan aku…**

.

.

Semua berawal dari pagi yang cerah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya. Atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa disebut pagi lagi. Setiap kali iris aquamarine terbuka, cahaya mentari langsung menyambut penglihatannya serta terdengarnya burung-burung camar yang bersahutan satu sama lain.

Pemilik iris sewarna langit cerah itu mencoba fokus dengan dirinya. Tangan dan kaki yang tidak terantai, tubuhnya yang jauh lebih baik, kemudian pakaian yang telah membalut tubuhnya. Ini sudah merupakan rutinitas yang dilakukannya setiap menyambut pagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak Akashi mengurungnya di dalam kamar, merengut kebebasannya. Kuroko sangat mengharapkan akan datangnya hari dimana nasibnya jauh lebih baik dari saat ini.

Setelah dirasa semua kesadarannya yang terkumpul, Kuroko beranjak berdiri. Kaos putih nan longgar langsung turun menutupi pahanya. Aquamarine memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Kamar tempat ia berada terasa hening. Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa sang pemilik kamar sedang tidak ada. Tanpa ragu, dirinya mengambil langkah ke arah pintu masuk yang menurutnya selalu tertutup. Diputarnya knob pintu tersebut. Dan seperti dugaannya… Akashi mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar.

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas, meratapi nasibnya masih yang tak jelas. Tubuhnya berputar, mata aquamarine memandang sudut lain ruangan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sinar kuning tampak memasuki kamar melalui pintu kaca balkon yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Pintu itu tertutup oleh korden putih transparan yang berkibaran ke dalam ruangan karena angin dari luar yang masuk melalui celah pintu. Dulu sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Kuroko untuk melarikan diri melalui balkon yang tidak pernah terkunci tersebut. Tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya mengingat dirinya berada di lantai empat sebuah mansion besar milik keluarga Akashi.

Tidak ingin terlarut-larut dalam dunianya sendiri, Kuroko memilih menyegarkan pikiran dengan mandi dan makan. Setelah menyantap hidangan yang sengaja disediakan Akashi, Kuroko berjalan menuju sebuah rak besar. Tidak ada televisi, game, atau komputer di ruangan tempat ia terkunci tersebut. Bahkan ponselpun disita oleh Akashi. Buku adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa didapatkannya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Jari telunjuk Kuroko menyusuri judul-judul novel dalam rak tersebut. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas saat dirinya sudah membaca semua buku favoritnya puluhan kali. Akashi terlalu sibuk untuk mengupdate koleksi novelnya. Entah kenapa keinginan untuk membaca novel hilang begitu saja.

Iris aquamarine menatap ke sisi lain dari rak buku tersebut. Bagian dimana buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan Akashi diletakkan. Kuroko sering mengamati Akashi yang membaca buku. Tidak hanya wajah tampan Akashi yang menjadi obyek pengamatan Kuroko, tetapi buku yang dibaca oleh sang emperor tersebut. Iris aquamarine berhenti pada suatu buku besar nan tebal. Seingatnya, buku tersebut adalah buku terakhir yang dibaca oleh sang emperor.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kuroko mengambil buku tersebut. Buku tentang perekonomian yang besar, tebal, berat, dan berbahasa Inggris. Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya menghela napas mengetahui betapa susah otaknya mencerna satu paragraf dari pengantar buku tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tidak punya cara untuk mengisi waktu selain membaca atau melamun. Kurokopun membacanya pelan-pelan. Kata demi kata, paragraf demi paragraf, halaman demi halaman, tanpa terasa beberapa jam berlalu. Kuroko kembali membalik halaman berikutnya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana. Sebuah undangan, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengantarkannya untuk mengubah nasibnya saat ini…

"Reuni SMP Teikou…"

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai merah berjalan cepat keluar gedung dimana mobil pribadi telah menunggu untuk mengantarkannya pulang…

"Lama tak berjumpa."

Mata merah dan emas menyipit ketika sosok yang dikenal berdiri menghadangnya.

"Shintarou?!"

Nada bicara tersebut menampakkan keterkejutan. Mata heterochromia menganalisa ekspresi pemuda calon dokter tersebut. Memperkirakan apa tujuan Midorima menemuinya. Akashi tahu orang di depannya bukan tipe yang mau repot menunggu seseorang hanya untuk hal sepele.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," ucap Midorima. Iris hijaunya menatap serius.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah restoran. Saling duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Pemandangan matahari terbenam tampak jelas dari jendela gedung lantai lima tersebut.

"Jadi Shintarou, bisa kau jelaskan masalah apa yang perlu kau diskusikan denganku?" tanya Akashi setelah menyruput black coffee yang di pesannya.

Midorima mendorong kacamatanya, berusaha menahan ketegangan diri dan mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kemudian menatap heterochrom Akashi. "Apa kau akan datang pada acara reuni besok malam Akashi?"

Gerakan tangan Akashi saat meletakkan cangkir, sedikit berhenti. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu membulat tapi tidak lama. Akashi adalah seseorang yang pandai menjaga emosinya. Kemudian ia melihat orang di depannya dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. Senyum sinis terukir di wajahnya.

"Well Well Shintarou~ Aku tidak menyangka kau repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal rendah semacam itu. Apa kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan?"

Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya, semacam kegiatan untuk meredam emosinya atas penghinaan Akashi barusan.

"Sejujurnya Akashi, aku tidak menganggap itu adalah hal yang rendah. Bertemu dengan sahabat lama setidaknya bisa meringankan beban di kepalaku."

"Jadi profesi dokter cukup memberatkan beban pikiranmu huh?"

"Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku langsung pada intinya. Aku tahu Akashi, akan kesibukanmu dan kau pasti tidak sempat menghandiri acara rendah semacam itu. Tetapi—" Midorima mempertajam tatapannya. "—Meski kau tidak ingin menghadiri acara tersebut setidaknya biarkan Kuroko untuk menghadirinya."

Mata Akashi menyipit. Ekspresi kekesalan langsung menggantikan tatapan meremehkan sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Akashi. Aomine menceritakan semuanya. Apa yang ada dipikirmu? Apa kau pikir dengan merengut kebebasan Kuroko seperti itu, kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Kau terlalu naif Akashi."

BRUK

"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!"

Midorima tersentak ketika Akashi menbentaknya tiba-tiba. Baginya Akashi yang membentak adalah hal di luar karakter. Apalagi bentakan itu juga mengagetkan pengunjung restoran di lantai tersebut. Reaksi yang menggelikan bagi seorang Midorima.

Tahu menjadi pusat perhatian, Akashi segera menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Shintarou. Kemanapun Tetsuya pergi, aku harus bersamanya. Dengan kata lain, jika aku berhalangan hadir maka Tetsuya juga berhalangan. Dan itu adalah keputusan mutlakku."

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang memberikan senyum merendahkan pada Akashi.

"Kau sangat egois. Kau tidak memikirkan penderitaan Kuroko. Apa karena dia mencintai Kise, kau harus mengekangnya seperti itu?"

Sepasang mata heterochromia menatap penuh benci pada orang di depannya.

"Kuberitahu Shintarou. Aku tidak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Selama Tetsuya ada digenggamanku, dia milikku! Satu lagi, jangan pernah sebut nama itu di depanku. Aku muak mendengarnya!"

Setelah itu Akashi pergi. Pekerjaan sudah cukup membuat pikirannya lelah. Dan sekarang diperparah dengan tema pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Midorima, jelas saja emosinya bangkit.

Senyum sinis khas Akashi kembali tampak. Yah, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang bisa menyejukkan kembali. Ia butuh Tetsuya-nya.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi memanggil, pada langkah pertama memasuki kamarnya. Tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang dipanggil. Mata heterochromia menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok dipanggilnya. Senyum sinis langsung terukir di bibirnya begitu melihat seseorang di balkon kamarnya.

Iris aquamarine itu menatap fokus pada lautan biru kelam. Angin darat yang berhembus ke laut menyibakkan surai baby blue, mengibarkan rambut menutupi sebagian pipi pucatnya dengan tampak lembut. Akashi bisa melihat mata Kuroko yang terpejam sejenak seolah menikmati kesejukan malam hari bertabur suara deburan ombak.

Melihat gerak-gerik tersebut, Akashi tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Tetsuya-nya. Terbukti dari ketidaksadaran Kuroko akan tatapan tajam dari mata dwiwarna yang sudah bermenit-menit lamanya.

Akashi melepas dasi hitamnya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas. Dia melangkah pelan menuju balkon, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia ingin mengejutkan Tetsuya-nya. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum saat Tetsuya-nya masih tak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada tepat di belakangnya. Jelas sekali bahwa Tetsuya-nya tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Akashi langsung memeluk tubuh nan mungil itu seraya menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak nan rapuh itu. Akashi bisa merasakan keterkejutan pada pemuda yang dipeluknya.

"A Akashi-kun—Kau sudah pulang?" Kuroko berusaha berbalik. Namun pelukan Akashi yang terlalu erat menyulitkan pemuda dengan iris aquamarine itu untuk melakukannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Tetsuya?"

DEG

Akashi kembali merasakan getaran pada tubuh Kuroko. Memeluk memang cara yang paling mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan Tetsuya-nya saat ini.

"Ng tidak ada Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko, iris aquamarine berusaha fokus pada pemandangan ombak yang menerjang tebing-tebing serta bebatuan rendah di tepi pantai. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Tentu saja, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko berbohong. Dihisapnya daun telinga pemuda yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dan digigitnya pelan.

"Ah Akashi-kun—"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Tetsuya." Akashi berbisik di telinga yang basah itu dengan suara serak. "Jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaan—" Kemudian turun ke tengkuk Kuroko. "—Atau aku akan menghukummu."

"AH!" Napas Akashi di tengkuknya membuat Kuroko merinding. Ia bisa merasakan lidah dan gigi Akashi bermain di daerah tersebut. Memberikan nuansa sakit bercampur nikmat dan tegang pada tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Akashi mulai memasuki pada kaus putih Kuroko. Membuat Akashi leluasa meraba bagian perut dan dadanya.

"A Akashi-kun—" Kemudian mencubit keras dua tonjolan disana. "AAAH—"

Suara teriakan Kuroko diredam oleh bunyi deburan ombak, membuat suara desahan itu tidak terdengar oleh telinga Akashi dan dia semakin memperkeras cubitan pada kedua puting tersebut.

"AH! Hen hentikan! Sakit Akashi-kun!"

Salah satu tangan Akashi turun, meraba milik Kuroko yang hanya ditutup oleh celana dalam. Membuat pemilik surai biru itu tersentak. Sontak salah satu tangan Kuroko ikut turun, dan di letakkannya di punggung tangan Akashi, berusaha menahan tangan Akashi agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

"A Aku akan bicara—Jadi tolong hentikan!"

Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuh mungil tersebut. Aquamarine yang ketakutan dipertemukan dengan heterochromia yang mengintimidasi.

"Akashi-kun…"

Keraguan tampak di mata Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu lantas menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Kuroko untuk batal membicarakan hal ini dengan Akashi. Ia merasa kalau hal yang akan diutarakannya ini akan membuat si surai merah itu marah. Tetapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ini mungkin menjadi kesempatan yang baik yang jarang terjadi. Kesempatan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan untuk merasakan kebebasan sesaat,

"Tetsuya~" Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko. Kesabarannya mulai menipis bersamaan dengan menebalnya rasa penasaran di benaknya. Iris aquamarine kembali bertatapan dengan iris beda warna.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku mengikuti acara reuni di Teikou?"

Sesaat kedua mata merah dan emas itu membulat. Memandang orang di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian kedua mata dwi warna menyipit, menatap serius ke arah orang di depannya.

Kilatan di mata Akashi membuat Kuroko tersentak. Kilatan kemarahan itu langsung tampak begitu Kuroko mengutarakan keinginannya. Kaki kanannya mencoba melangkah mundur hingga sesuatu menabarak tumitnya. Yah, pembatas balkon besi yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk bersandar sambil memandang laut.

Kuroko lupa. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi dirinya dalam posisi antara Akashi dan pembatas balkon. Oh, betapa bodohnya ia mengatakan hal tadi dalam posisi seperti ini.

Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko sontak mencengkram pundak Akashi. Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala itu mendudukkannya di atas pembatas balkon dan menciumnya.

Ciuman ringan di antara dua bibir itu membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses pada lidah Akashi untuk masuk dan menjelajahi isinya. Lumatan demi lumatan terus terjadi hingga tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan Akashi mendorong tubuhnya perlahan. Dalam ciuman itu, kedua mata aquamarine membulat.

"A AKASHI—MMPH!"

Bibir Akashi meredam suara Kuroko. Membiarkan Kuroko berteriak ketakutan dalam ciuman tersebut.

Akashi perlahan terus mendorongnya ke belakang, ke arah dimana pepohonan terbentang. Kuroko sama sekali tidak lupa jika dirinya berada di lantai empat. Kuroko tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi? Apa Akashi berniat membunuhnya? Jika Akashi terus mendorongnya, tak khayal lagi dirinya akan terjun bebas. Cengkraman Kuroko di bahu Akashi semakin kencang bersamaan dengan semakin miring posisinya. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu semakin panik saat merasakan pantatnya tidak lagi menyentuh pembatas balkon.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko ketika Akashi melepaskan bibirnya.

"Pegangan yang erat Tetsuya…"

Kedua bibir itu bertautan lagi. Akashi mencium Kuroko dalam. Kedua tangannya dililitkan pada tubuh Kuroko. Menjaga agar orang yang disayanginya tidak terlepas dari pelukannya.

Kuroko bisa merasakan Akashi masih mendorong tubuhnya. Sekarang hanya pahanya saja yang menyentuh pembatas balkon. Dirinya bisa jatuh kapan saja, jika Akashi melepas pelukannya. Kuroko yang gemetar dalam ciuman menegangkan itu hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada orang di depannya. Kedua tangannya melilit pada leher Akashi dan mencengkram kemeja belakang orang tersebut. Seolah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Kuroko merasakan Akashi berhenti mendorong tubuhnya. Mereka masih berciuman dalam posisi seperti itu. Lidah mereka terus bertautan satu sama lain. Saliva saling bercampur di dalam mulut Kuroko. Sebagian terus mengalir dari kedua ujung mulutnya dan membasahi lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Iris dwi warna menatap dalam iris aquamarine, begitu pula sebaliknya. Menikmati hembusan napas orang di depannya sambil memandang satu sama lain, dimana garis saliva masih terhubung pada lidah setiap insan tersebut.

"Kau bisa menebak apa jawabanku bukan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sejak awal dirinya memang tidak terlalu berharap Akashi akan menyetujui permintaannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti." Sahut Akashi. Ia menaikkan tubuh di depannya. Membiarkan kedua kaki Kuroko kembali menyentuh lantai balkon.

Kuroko sedikit kaget saat ia tidak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya. Dia langsung limbung di tubuh Akashi.

Pria bersurai merah itu tertawa kecil, melihat Kuroko menyandarkan dahi di dadanya. Kedua tangan pucat itu memegang erat kedua lengan atasnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau terlihat sangat manja…" ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus kepala surai biru muda di dadanya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang Kuroko.

"Ka kakiku masih gemetar Akashi-kun!" Jawab Kuroko. Kemarahan tersirat dari nada bicaranya.

"Oh Tetsuya—Sebegitukah kau takutnya pada ciuman menegangkan kita?" Ujar Akashi. Ia tampak senang menggoda orang di depannya.

Kuroko langsung menengadah. Mata aquamarine menatap kesal sepasang heterochrom. "Lain kali tolong lakukan dengan cara yang lebih normal Akashi-kun."

Tangan Akashi yang sejak tadi mengelus surai baby blue berpindah ke dagu Kuroko. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku Tetsuya—" Akashi mendekatkan wajah seriusnya ke wajah Kuroko. Mereka kembali menyesapi hembusan napas pasangannya. "—cara normal seperti apa yang kau maksud."

Kedua bibir kembali bertautan. Mereka berciuman dan berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya udara malam. Kedua tangan Akashi mulai meraba tubuh pucat di depannya. Menjelajahi setiap bagian perut, punggung, dan dada dalam sentuhan yang panas dan menggairahkan. Meresapi kelembutan di balik kaos Kuroko. Membuat pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman.

Akashi yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut. Kedua tangannya membawa tubuh Kuroko ke atas kasur king size, tidak mempedulikan pintu kaca balkon yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Lalu melepas setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Desahan demi desahan terus bergema di setiap sudut ruangan. Kuroko tak bisa apa-apa saat merasakan milik Akashi terus bergerak di dalamnya dengan irama yang semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei kasur sebagai pelampiasan atas kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Entah mereka sudah melakukan berapa ronde. Yang jelas tubuh Kuroko sudah sangat kelelahan. Peluh keringat bercampur cairan sperma seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh di atasnya.

"Tetsuya~"

"AAH—AKASHI-KUUN!"

Untuk sekian kalinya Kuroko keluar, yang kemudian diikuti oleh keluarnya Akashi di dalam Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Kuroko. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat orang di bawahnya. Seakan takut Tetsuya-nya akan meninggalkannya. Yah, dirinya memang selalu dihantui rasa takut akan kehilangan Kuroko. Ingatannya akan pembicaraannya dengan Midorima beberapa jam sebelumnya hanya menambah erat pelukannya terhadap pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Sungguh ia tidak ingin Kuroko lepas darinya.

"Tetsuya…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya. Sepasang heterochrom menatap orang di bawahnya. Kelopak mata itu sudah menutup iris aquamarine. Irama hembusan napas Kuroko juga teratur. Yah Tetsuya-nya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

Akashi menempatkan dirinya di samping Kuroko. Kedua tangannya menggiring tubuh pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata beda warna mulai terpejam perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun…"

Kedua mata heterochrom itu membulat. Ditengoknya pemuda di pelukannya yang masih terpejam. Tidak ada pergerakan aneh pada ekspresi tidur tersebut. Akashi langsung tahu kalau Kuroko mengigau.

Pandangan pemuda bersurai merah itu melembut. Kedua tangannya membela helaian poni baby blue yang menutupi Kuroko. Disibakkan poni tersebut sehingga memperlihatkan dahi pucat yang masih basah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Malam itu berakhir dengan Akashi yang mengecup dahi Kuroko.

.

"Bangunlah Tetsuya~~" Kalimat perintah itu terngiang di dalam telinga Kuroko. Kalimat yang cukup bagi pemuda bersurai biru muda menampakkan iris aquamarine. Dilihatnya sosok bersurai merah duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sosok yang telah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat segar. Kedua mata heterochrom itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Perlahan Kuroko beranjak duduk. Kedua mata masih mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri terhadap cahaya ruangan. Dilihatnya sinar matahari mengintip dari balik korden. Kemudian suara burung beriringan seolah memanggil satu sama lain. Pertanda yang cukup bagi Kuroko untuk mengetahui bahwa hari mulai beranjak siang. Tapi kenapa Akashi belum berangkat kerja?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tahu Tetsuya, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku belum berangkat. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu terlebih dahulu."

Dalam keadaan yang masih tanpa pakaian dan hanya bertutup selimut putih, Kuroko menelengkan kepala. Ekspresi penasaran terlukis jelas pada wajahnya yang datar. Membuat Akashi mengerahkan seluruh pengendalian agar tidak menerjang langsung tubuh pucat tersebut.

"Apakah kau masih ingin menghadiri acara reuni Teikou, Tetsuya?"

Iris aquamarine membulat sejenak. Kemudian Kuroko mengangguk cepat.

"Iya Akashi-kun…" ucapnya penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku satu hal—" Akashi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kuroko. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi pemilik . "—Berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu Tetsuya."

Tangan Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi yang membelai pipinya. Digengam tangan tersebut, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tatapan heterocrom di depannya.

"Aku—Aku akan mengusahakannya Akashi-kun…" Ucapnya Kuroko, nada bicaranya dipenuhi keraguan.

Jelas tidak mungkin bagi Kuroko untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Jika dia berjanji seperti itu sama dengan memberikan alasan bagi Akashi untuk menghukumnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kuroko ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Aomine yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, ketsunderean dari Midorima, Murasakibara yang selalu menawarinya snack, serta… senyum Kise yang memberikan kehangatan. Kuroko sangat merindukan mereka. Ah! Dirinya juga merindukan Kagami dan teman-temannya di Seirin. Tetapi mungkin di antara semua itu, yang paling Kuroko rindukan adalah udara kebebasan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi ijin kepadamu. Ingat Tetsuya! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengingkarinya dan jangan pernah mencoba melarikan diri dariku."

"Hai Akashi-kun…"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

* * *

AN : Bingung KuroAka day mau nulis apa. Ah! Pada akhirnya ide ini yang malah keluar. Sekalianlah, karena banyak juga yang minta sekuelnya. Sepertinya cerita ini akan berlanjut. Berkisahkan tentang usaha Kuroko untuk memperoleh kebebasannya. Well, saya tidak akan membiarkan Akashi mengekang Kuroko terus.

Happy KuroAka days…

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**You are My Prisoner**

Rated M

Main Pairing : AkaKuro, KiseKuro

Slight!HaiKuro

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

* * *

**Chapter 3. To Destroy Akashi Seijuurou**

.

.

Kuroko melirik ke sebelahnya. Akashi tampak sibuk dengan pegangan kemudi hitam berbentuk lingkaran. Tatapan serius dari sepasang heterochromia terus memaku ke depan. Dimana terpampang jalanan dengan keramaian dari berbagai macam kendaraan. Waktu sore merupakan salah satu saat dimana kesibukan jalan raya terasa padat.

Iris aquamarine kembali menatap ke depan, di kaca yang samar-samar terlihat bayangan dirinya. Baginya bayangan itu menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Sisi gelap dimana ia harus mempermainkan perasaan orang di sebelahnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya sudah menjadi haknya.

_"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."_

Semalam Kuroko harus berakting layaknya orang tertidur lelap dan mengatakan hal itu.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuya."_

Karena Kuroko tahu, semakin bergantung dirinya kepada Akashi, semakin kendor pula ikatan rantai yang belenggu dirinya. Dan teori itu betul apa adanya, terbukti dengan Akashi yang akhirnya mengijinkannya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

Meskipun senja mulai meninggalkan jejaknya dan siap berganti malam, SMP Teikou, sekolah tempat lahirnya pemain basket jenius, Generation of Miracles, saat ini tengah diliputi keramaian. Sekolah itu bagai lautan manusia.

"Waaaaaah Dai-chan tempat ini ramai sekali!" seru gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura begitu memasuki gerbang besar SMP Teikou. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut biru kelam tampak berjalan dengan malas. "Mana semangatmu?! Kita sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak senang? Kalau aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Tetsu-kun!" celoteh gadis itu riang.

Mendengar kata 'Tetsu-kun' membuat sepasang iris azure membulat sejenak. Aomine hampir lupa jika Momoi tidak mengetahui kondisi sebenarnya dari Kuroko. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia katakan tentang keberadaan Kuroko adalah kesibukan Kuroko di luar Jepang sehingga ia tidak dapat berhubungan dengan mantan bayangannya. Tentu saja Momoi tidak langsung percaya. Lantas gadis itu menanyakan kondisi Kuroko pada Midorima dan Murasakibara. Di luar dugaan, kedua orang itu mendukung kebohongannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk reuni klub basket.

"Baiklah… aku akan mulai mencari Tetsu-kun!" seru Momoi penuh semangat. Ia mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, meninggalkan Aomine yang menatapnya sedih.

"Mungkin Tetsu tidak akan datang." Gumamnya pelan. Sampai ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Mine-chin."

"Oh Murasakibara." Ucap Aomine, iris azurenya memandang ke menara kue dalam sebuah piring di tangan kanan sang pemilik surai ungu. "Kau tetap tidak berubah."

"Mine-chin juga tidak berubah. Oh halo Mido-chin…"

Pemuda berkacamata tampak berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangan kanan menaikkan kacamata sedangkan tangan kiri memegang boneka beruang seukuran telapak tangan. "Hmmm tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan kalian disini."

"Makanan disini sangat banyak Mido-chin."

"Tentu saja Satsuki yang menggiringku kesini. Cih dia memang merepotkan."

"Benarkah itu?" Murasakibara menoleh kanan kiri. "Lalu dimana Sa-chin?"

"Dia… mencari Tetsu…" Jawab Aomine seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya menunduk sedikit. Pikiran mereka tentang Kuroko, senada. Miris membayangkan nasibnya di tangan Akashi, sedangkan mereka sendiri tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Ng Apakah kau sudah meminta pada Aka-chin agar Kuro-chin datang kesini?"

Midorima lagi-lagi mendorong kacamatanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jengkel setiap mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. "Akashi memang orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui di dunia nanodayo."

"Tolong jangan menghina Akashi-kun seperti itu, Midorima-kun…"

Hening…

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kanan kiri, tidak siapa-siapa.

"Sial! Aku menghalusinasikan suara Tetsu!"

"Huh? Kau juga Mine-chin?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga nanodayo…" Midorima menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi tidak mungkin kita menghalusinasikan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang sama."

"Lalu tadi suara siapa Mido-chin?"

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun~ Aku disini…"

Iris ungu, hijau, dan biru tua sama-sama membulat. Bahasa yang sopan dan suara yang lembut itu… Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok dsurai biru muda tengah menyruput vanilla milkshake dengan asyiknya. Mereka terdiam di tempat seolah memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar.

Pemilik aquamarine mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendapati reaksi teman-temannya yang sedikit aneh. "Ng Apakah kalian baik-baik saja Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun?" bingungnya sedikit menelengkan kepala.

"TET TET TET TET TETSU—"

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"TETSU-KUUUUUUUUN~~" jerit Momoi lalu memeluk pemuda surai biru langit cerah itu sekuat tenaga. "Aku merindukanmu Tetsu-kuuuun… Kau jahat sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku…"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua, maaf kalau aku tidak pernah menghubungi kalian. Dan Momoi-san, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Mou~Tetsu-kun…" dengan sangat keberatan Momoi melepaskan Kuroko.

Kali ini, Kuroko merasakan pelukan ringan dari belakang ditambah sesuatu yang lancip dan berat di atas kepalanya.

"Kepalamu sangat nyaman, Kuro-chin…" Ujar Murasakibara. Ia terlihat menikmati kelembutan helaian surai baby blue di dagunya.

"Kepalaku bukan tempat bersandar Murasakibara-kun."

"Lepaskan Kuroko, Murasakibara. Kalian sangat menganggu pemandangan nanodayo." sahut Midorima. "Lalu Aomine, sampai kapan kau mau komat-kamit seperti itu?"

Murasakibara melepaskan Kuroko. Ia berjalan ke arah Aomine yang mana sejak tadi belum bergerak sedikitpun, dan melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda dim. "Halooooo? Mine-chiiiiin…"

"Mmm Tolong jangan melihatku dengan wajah seperti melihat hantu, Aomine-kun…" Tambah Kuroko.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi otak Aomine Daiki untuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya berada tepat di depannya, dengan kondisi yang terlihat baik, jauh lebih baik dari pertemuan mereka terakhir kali. Entah apa yang sudah Akashi lakukan padanya, tetapi…

"TETSU!" Akhirnya Aomine berlari ke arah Kuroko, tangan yang satu merangkul tubuh yang tampak rapuh tersebut sedang yang lain mengacak-acak surai baby blue. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Tetsu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Aomine-kun. Uh! Tolong singkirkan tanganmu, kau merusak tatanan rambutku Aomine-kun!" keluh Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"HA HA HA! Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Tetsu!" senang Aomine masih merangkul mantan bayangannya.

"Ya, Kuro-chin tetap pendek seperti dulu…" Kali ini giliran Murasakibara mengacak-acak rambut tersebut, yang langsung mendapat tangkisan dari sang pemilik.

"Tolong hentikan Murasakibara-kun."

"Dan minim ekspresi nanodayo."

"Kurasa Midorima-kun tidak cocok bicara seperti itu."

"Mou~ Kalian jangan mengeroyok Tetsu-kun!" Momoi kembali memeluk Kuroko.

"Berisik Satsuki! Minggir dari Tetsu!" Aomine berusaha melepaskan teman kecilnya dari pemuda yang masih asyik menyruput vanilla milkshakenya.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu! Kau sendiri terus merangkul Tetsu-kun!"

"Itu beda tahu!"

"Bagiku terlihat sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

Pada akhirnya dua sahabat bertetangga itu sibuk aktivitas berdebatnya.

"Mine-chin dan Sa-chin sama-sama berisik! Munch Munch Munch!"

"Jangan makan sambil bicara Murasakibara!" Ujar Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi ini enak Mido-chin. Nee Kuro-chin mau? Kuro-chiiiiin?" Murasakibara menatap bingung Kuroko yang tidak menyahuti tawarannya. Panggilan pemuda raksasa ini menarik perhatian Aomine, Midorima, dan Momoi ke arah pemuda baby blue.

Tatapan mata aquamarine Kuroko terlihat menerawang. Tetapi jika lebih diperhatikan, suatu siratan kebahagian tampak pada wajahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis. Lalu genangan air tampak pada kedua iris baby bluenya. Genangan itu membentuk bulatan kristal lalu mengalir jatuh ke pipi.

"Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun?!"

Reaksi Kuroko seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Untuk sekian kali, ia memandang bingung orang-orang yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kenapa kau menangis Tetsu-kun?"

"Menangis?" Refleks salah satu tangan Kuroko memegang pipinya, dan sadarlah ia bahwa kedua pipinya sudah basah.

"Ini—" Midorima menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Kuroko. "Ini lucky item hari ini untuk aquarius."

"Ah! Terima kasih Midorima-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Kuroko langsung menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kuro-chin? Apa Aka-chin berbuat jahat kepadamu?" tanya Murasakibara yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Midorima dan Aomine.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi langsung merespon. "Apa maksud perkataanmu Muk-kun?"

"Itu…" Belum sempat Murasakibara menjawab. Aomine kembali merangkul Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main basket? Sangat disayangkan kalau kita reuni tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku setuju pada Aomine, nanodayo!"

"Aku juga mau. Munch munch munch!"

"Bagus. Sudah diputuskan! Satsuki panggil pelatih, ajak semuanya bermain basket!" suruh Aomine.

"Mou~Jangan suruh-suruh aku seenaknya!" keluh Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tetapi ia tetap pergi melakukan apa yang dikatakan sahabat kecilnya. Meninggalkan Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang sekarang memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko.

"Kau tidak perlu mengusir Momoi-san seperti itu, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko, ia paham betul maksud Aomine menyuruh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa kau bermaksud menangis di depan perempuan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Tetsu!"

Kuroko menghela napas. Ia malas berdebat dengan pemuda dim tersebut. "Terima kasih Aomine-kun."

"Nah! Bagitukan lebih bagus!" Ucap pemilik rambut biru kelam itu, kembali mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

"Tunggu! Karena kau disini, apakah berarti Akashi disini juga?" tanya Midorima, menatap serius sang surai baby blue.

"Tidak Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun ada keperluan dengan pekerjaannya—" Belum selesai Kuroko menjelaskan, Aomine memotong kata-katanya.

"EH? Jadi dia yang membebaskanmu?"

"Atau mungkin… Kau yang lari darinya?" lanjut Midorima.

Kuroko tertawa pelan, sungguh ia sangat terharu dengan perhatian teman-temannya. "Akashi-kun yang mengantarku kesini. Dua jam lagi dia akan menjemputku. Dan karena ia berkata seperti itu setengah jam yang lalu, berarti waktuku disini tersisa satu setengah jam lagi."

Semua langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Wajah mereka menatap pemilik iris aquamarine dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Setiap sel dari otak mereka mencoba membayangkan tingkat kewarasan perlakuan Akashi pada sang mantan phantom tersebut. Sekaligus membayangkan seberapa besar toleransi yang Kuroko butuhkan untuk bertahan terhadap perlakuan tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

"Tidak seharusnya Aka-chin membatasimu seperti itu Kuro-chin…" Murasakibaralah yang pertama kali menyahuti.

Kuroko sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia sudah terlalu lelah memikirkannya.

"Banyak yang sudah terjadi di antara kami Murasakibara-kun. Dan aku… tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini."

"Tetsu benar!" Ujar Aomine, mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku. "Lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam Tetsu untuk bersenang-senang."

Setelah itu empat pasang mata itu melihat Momoi berlari ke arah mereka. "Pelatih sudah menyetujui permintaan kalian." Ucapnya terengah-engah.

"Bagus! Ayo Tetsu!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine dengan penuh semangat berjalan menuju gym di barisan yang paling depan, diikuti Momoi di sebelahnya. Lalu Murasakibara dan Midorima di tempat paling belakang. Namun langkah pemuda berkacamata itu berhenti ketika iris emeraldnya memergoki sang ahli passing masih diam di tempat. Iris aquamarine tersebut tampak memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Midorima. Ia tidak mempedulikan rombongan lain yang sudah beberapa meter di depan.

"Ng apakah kau melihat Kise-kun?"

"Tidak nanodayo. Mungkin dia belum datang…"

Pemuda dengan rambut langit cerah itu menghela napas. Ia merasa kecewa. "Begitu ya."

Lalu keduanya berjalan menyusul yang lain, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata dan telinga sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Sosok misterius itu mengeluarkan senyum seringai.

"Hampir saja ketahuan…"

Kilatan matanya menajam saat memandangi tiga foto yang tertera pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Ini pasti akan jadi sangat menarik~ Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan... Kise Ryouta."

.

.

Sebuah nada senandung terdengar jelas dari taman, tak jauh dari sekolah menengah Teikou. Bunyi gesekan besi dari ayunan yang bergoyang turut mengiringi senandung yang terkesan sedih tersebut. Taman itu tampak sepi, berbeda jauh dengan keramaian dari sekolah di dekatnya. Bahkan suara keramaian bisa terdengar samar-samar sampai tempat itu.

Di ayunan pada taman itu, sepasang iris kuning memberi tatapan kosong pada kelamnya langit malam dengan kilatan cahaya putih dengan periode tertentu.

"Hoi Kise!"

Suara senandung langsung berhenti. Kise menoleh ke pemuda raven yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"AH! Kasamatsucchi! Ada apa ssu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada apa ssu' hah?"

Pemuda itu memasang tampang jengkel. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya. Dan satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Kise.

"SAKIT SSU! Hidoi Kasamatsucchi!"

"Apa kau datang jauh-jauh dari Eropa ke Kanagawa, hanya untuk menyuruhku menemanimu bermain ayunan sambil mendengarkan senandung bodohmu, hah?" jengkelnya. Wajar saja, semenjak tiba di Tokyo, dirinya hanya menemani mantan kouheinya yang sibuk melamun di taman.

"Tidak ssu! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Kurokocchi di acara reuni… tapi—" Iris sewarna madu Kise tampak mulai meredup lagi. "—Aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya…"

"Ck kenapa?"

"Tadi aku sempat melihat Kurokocchi memasuki Teikou, padahal sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, tapi ia masih sangat manis sekali ssu!" ucap Kise riang, lalu volume bicaranya turun drastis sampai Kasamatsu hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku ingin memeluknya…"

"Memang apa salahnya kalau kau memeluknya? Toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkanmu."

"Hidoi! Tapi aku bukan hanya ingin memeluk ssu!" sahut Kise. Tatapannya ia arahkan kembali ke langit hitam. "Setiap kali aku memeluk Kurokocchi, aku ingin menciumnya. Lalu ketika membayangkan aku menciumnya dan meresapi bau vanilla di tubuhnya, tanpa sadar aku ingin meraba tubuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku ingin semua dari Kurokocchi…" Ucapnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan Kuroko yang dulu selalu memberikan senyum padanya. Yah, dulu Kuroko begitu dekat dengannya.

Kasamatsu menghela napas, tidak biasanya ia mendapati mantan rekannya itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Dasar mesum."

"Hidoi!" Rengek Kise. Tapi rengekan itu berhenti ketika iris kuningnya menatap sodoran tangan dari Kasamatsu. Iris dari pemuda pirang itu beralih ke sang raven.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Jadi kalau kau bertindak macam-macam, aku bisa langsung menjitakmu."

"Hidoi!" Rengek Kise lagi, tetapi ia langsung menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa hangat. Uluran tangan itu mengingatkan Kise ketika di InterHigh, saat Kaijou kalah dari Toou. Saat itu pula Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kasamatsucchi senpai." Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum. Tanpa diketahuinya, senyuman itu membuat uratan kemerahan di pipi Kasamatsu.

Kedua pemuda lulusan SMA Kaijou itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat reuni. Perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu lima menit itu, diisi oleh celotehan Kise mengenai Kurokocchi-nya. Kasamatsu terpaksa diam dan mendengarkan. Mendengar Kise yang berceloteh masih lebih baik daripada mendengar keluh kesahnya. Sampai akhirnya gerbang masuk Teikou sudah berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu menemukan Kuroko nanti?"

"Ng tidak tahu ssu! Mungkin insting?"

Nada dering memecah percakapan mereka. Nada dering tersebut bersumber dari HP Kise.

"AH! Pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal ssu!" ucap Kise sebelum ia membuka isinya. Dan detik berikutnya Kasamatsu bisa melihat wajah Kise langsung menegang, matanya membulat, dan tangannya yang memegang ponsel itu gemetar.

"A Ada apa Kise?"

"Ku Kurokocchiiii…"

Bibir Kise bergetar saat kedua iris kuningnya menangkap sebuah foto dimana sosok bersurai baby blue tengah tak tersadarkan diri, kedua tangannya terikat menggantung ke atas dalam posisi berdiri dan kedua mulutnya tersumpal kain hitam, berada di sebuah tempat menyerupai gudang. Dan Kise sangat mengenal tempat tersebut.

"HOI KISE!"

Kasamatsu hanya bisa berteriak kesal ketika mantan kouheinya tiba-tiba berlari cepat meninggalkannya, tanpa petunjuk apapun.

.

.

.

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh langsung tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroko. Sepasang aquamarine perlahan terbuka. Pengap, gelap, dan berantakan. Tiga kata itu langsung muncul dalam pikirannya begitu melihat keadaan sekitar. Kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkumpul dan Kuroko langsung panik saat mengetahui kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kuroko akhirnya sadar bahwa ia dalam posisi berdiri. Kedua tangannya menyatu, terikat di atas kepalanya. Sebuah kain hitam yang melilit di kepalanya membuat ia kesulitan bicara.

Bingung bercampur takut. Kuroko tidak tahu dimana ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Apakah ini perbuatan Akashi lagi? Tapi untuk apa? Pikirannya mulai menyelusuri kejadian terakhir kali ketika ia masih bersama anggota Kiseki yang lain.

.

Saat itu, ia dan Midorima telah selesai melakukan pertandingan basket. Pertandingan berikutnya antara Aomine dan Murasakibara. Karena tempat itu terasa ramai, dirinya memutuskan berjalan keluar, ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia melangkah ke belakang gym ke arah taman yang cukup rimbun. Disana ada kolam kecil dan Kuroko duduk sambil memandangi ikan-ikan pada kolam tersebut. Tanpa curiga bahwa seseorang mengikutinya diam-diam.

"Meskipun ini sekolah, berjalan sendiri disini cukup berbahaya nanodayo…"

Tatapan Kuroko beralih ke sosok berkacamata di belakangnya.

"Midorima-kun?"

Sepasang iris emerald menatap khawatir pemuda di depannya. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kuroko?"

"Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat Kise-kun. Apakah kau tahu kabarnya, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Midorima menangkap kesedihan pada nada bicara barusan.

"Aku kurang tahu nanodayo. Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabarnya, dia berhenti dalam dunia hiburan dan pindah ke Eropa untuk sekolah penerbangan disana. Si bodoh itu berkata kalau ia ingin mengemudikan pesawat terbang. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa ada sekolah penerbangan yang mau menerimanya nanodayo?" Jelas Midorima.

Penjelasan itu mengingatkan dirinya akan sesuatu…

_'Sudah kuputuskan! Aku ingin jadi pilot ssu! Karena aku ingin terus berada di dalam Kurokocchi…'_

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya setiap ia mengingat kata-kata tersebut. "Bukankah itu bagus, Midorima-kun?"

Lalu…

"Midorima cepat kesini! Ada yang terluka!" ucap seseorang dari arah gym. Membuat Midorima berjalan cepat menuju ke gym.

"Kuroko sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tapi dalam pikirannya, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke gym. Mungkin terlalu lama dikurung Akashi secara tidak langsung mengubah kebiasaannya. Yang menyebabkan ia merasa ingin sendiri…

Hanya saja, seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat Midorima, sebab tak lama kemudian—

—seseorang menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

.

"Sedang melamun Tetsuya?" Kuroko tersentak mendengar suara itu.

Sosok bayangan keluar secara perlahan dari kegelapan sudut ruangan. Kedua iris aqumarine membulat melihat sosok yang ia sangat mengenalnya. Ekspresi kemarahan dalam sekejap langsung menggantikan keterkejutannya. Sedangkan sosok pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan senyum seringai mengerikan.

"Ha ha ha tidak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu Tetsuya~" Lalu ia melepas ikatan kain di mulut sang pemilik baby blue.

"Ha Haizaki!"

"Oh Tetsuya… Senang rasanya kau masih mengingatku." Ucapnya senang, tangan kanannya memegang pipi Kuroko. Sontak membuat pemuda aquamarine berpaling. "Tapi kenapa kau menghilangkan kata 'kun' pada namaku? Apa karena aku begitu spesialnya bagimu?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu Haizaki!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukannya, hah?" Haizaki malah memajukan wajah Kuroko lalu menjilati pipinya, merambat ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Ugh!" Kuroko terus menggelengkan kepala untuk berontak, tapi hal ini malah membuat Haizaki lebih leluasa memberi kecupan dan jilatan di seluruh wajahnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau sangat nikmat Tetsuya. Pantas saja Seijuurou dan Ryouta begitu menginginkan dirimu." Tangan kiri Haizaki mulai melepas kancing kemeja Kuroko satu per satu hingga semuanya terbuka. Lalu mengerayangi setiap daerah disana, menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari sang surai biru.

"Agh! Hentikan!"

"Oh bahkan kulitmu terasa sangat lembut!" Lalu menekan puting susu Kuroko.

"Ugh!" Pemuda iris aquamarine itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan untuk menyenangkan sang penculik.

"Tetsuya~" Bisik Haizaki seduktif. "Menurutmu apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika ia melihatku memperlakukan ini padamu?!"

Mata aqumarine menyipit. "Dia pasti akan membunuhmu."

"HA HA HA HA HA! Kau memang selalu blak-blak seperti biasa. Aku suka! Tapi Tetsuya—" Haizaki tersenyum kejam, masih berbisik di telinga Kuroko. "Menurutmu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika yang dia lihat bukan aku— tapi Ryouta?"

Tatapan aquamarine berubah horor. "Apa maksudmu?"

BRAAK

Suara dobrakan pintu yang menggema langsung mengusik perhatian penghuninya. Senyum seringai Haizaki semakin lebar ketika melihat Kise memasuki ruangan sambil terengah-engah. Ia berbisik pada Kuroko…

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti maksudku, Tetsuya~" Lalu menjilat kembali bibir vanilla tersebut. Pemandangan itu langsung membuat Kise naik pitam.

"Cepat singkirkan tangan kotormu Kurokocchi, brengsek!"

Kuroko tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kise, ekspresi kemarahan yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Haizaki malah tersenyum lebar seolah ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah cutter. Kedua mata Kise membulat saat Haizaki meletakkan ujung cutter tersebut ke leher Kuroko.

"Maju selangkah, kupastikan leher putih Kurokocchi tercintamu ini akan berubah merah."

Dan untuk meyakinkan perkataannya, Haizaki menggerakkan ujung cutter, mulai bagian atas leher Kuroko memanjang sampai persekitaran tulang belikat

"Agh!" Suara desahan kesakitan Kuroko langsung menggema. Melihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar menghiasi leher Kuroko, membuat Kise mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat untuk menahan emosinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" bentak Kise. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan dari mulut Haizaki.

"Lihatlah gelas di meja itu, Ryouta! Aku ingin kau meneguk habis cairan pada gelas itu."

Sepasang iris madu menatap sebuah meja kayu yang telah lapuk. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah gelas kaca yang penuh dengan cairan warna merah. Kise kembali menatap Haizaki penuh curiga. "Apa ini?"

"Hanya sejenis wine. Tenang saja Ryouta aku tidak akan meracunimu. Karena semua takkan menarik lagi kalau kau mati. Benarkan Tetsuya?"

Mata aquamarine membulat. Yah, Kuroko baru saja mengerti apa maksud dari permainan yang dimaksud Haizaki. "Jangan Kise-kun! Ugh—" Pisau cutter itu kembali didekatkan pada bekas sayatan di leher Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Cepat pilih Ryouta! Teguk habis minuman itu atau nyawa Tetsuya!"

Seakan tak punya pilihan, Kise langsung meneguk minuman di tangannya. Seketika gelas yang dibawanya terjatuh. Dan si blonde itu meringkuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

"KISE-KUN!"

"He he he Kurasa obatnya sudah mulai bekerja." Haizaki berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko. Ia berjongkok di dekat Kise. "Bagaimana Ryouta? Apakah sudah mulai terasa panas?"

"Argh!" Desahan yang tertahan langsung keluar dari bibir Kise. Membuat Haizaki menyeringai lebar. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan mulus. Yah rencana untuk menghancurkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan berikutnya, Ryouta?" bisik Haizaki. Tangannya mencengkram dagu Kise, memaksa tatapan iris penuh nafsu itu mengarah ke sosok baby blue yang masih terikat dengan kemeja yang telah terbuka. Lalu berbisik "Bukankah kau sangat ingin menyentuhnya?"

Kuroko memandang Kise miris. Aquamarine itu sudah banyak melihat Kise menderita karena dirinya. Dulu, ia melihat Kise yang disiksa Haizaki dan bayangan tersebut terus muncul dalam mimpi buruknya. Dan sekarang Kise memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah Kise sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Mata sewarna madu itu berair, napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya tampak tersiksa.

"Kise-kun…" Kata tersebut yang hanya dapat digumamkan Kuroko. Mata sebiru langit itu hanya bisa menatap kasihan sang blonde yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sepasang tangan besar tertelungkup di kedua pipi Kuroko. "Gomenasai Kurokocchi…" Tak lama kemudian, kedua bibir saling bertautan.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Kise melumat bibir Kuroko. Oh sungguh dirinya selalu membayangkan seperti apa rasa vanilla di mulut mantannya. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya dan menginginkan lebih. Digigitnya bibir bawah Kuroko…

"Ngh—"

Kise langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, menghisap dengan rakus setiap scent vanilla dalam mulut tersebut. Salah satu tangannya berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala sang pemuda baby blue, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Kuroko yang sudah kesulitan bernapas, hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciuman tersebut sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Kise melepaskan bibir Kuroko, iris madu memandang aquamarine dalam-dalam.

"Aku menginginkanmu Kurokocchi."

"Kise-kun! Ah—"

Kise memiringkan wajah Kuroko ke arah lain dan melumat kembali bibir itu dalam-dalam, tanpa membiarkan Kuroko mengambil napas.

Saliva bercampur di dalam mulut pemuda baby blue, mengalir deras melalui kedua sudut bibir ke pipi lalu leher.

Tangannya yang lain mulai menggerayang masuk dalam kemeja Kuroko yang telah terbuka. Menyesapi kelembutan di dalamnya. Membuat Kuroko mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panas tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bibir Kise turun ke leher, ke luka sayatan yang setengah terbuka. Lalu menjilat rembesan pada darah bagian tersebut.

"AH—Sakit!" Refleks, Kuroko mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Kise yang berada dalam kemeja pemuda baby blue, mencengkram bagian samping tubuh Kuroko, menahan tubuh pucat tersebut menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Tahan sebentar Kurokocchi!"

Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh itu, lidah kembali menyusuri bekas sayatan sekaligus meninggalkan beberapa bekas gigitan di daerah tersebut.

"AH—" Perih, panas, dan sakit. Itulah yang Kuroko rasakan, baik lahir maupun batin. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Kise yang sedang menyentuhnya bukan Kise yang ia kenal dulu. "Hentikan Kise-kun. Kumohon…" lirih Kuroko. Tatapannya sudah tidak jelas karena air mata yang menggenangi lensa baby bluenya.

Seakan tidak mendengar tangisan Kuroko, lidah Kise berlanjut ke dada, menjilat salah satu puting susu disana, menghisapnya keras dan memlintirnya.

"AAAKH!" Desahan keras Kuroko menggema di sudut ruangan.

Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di wajah Haizaki. Dengan ponselnya, ia merekam sebagian adegan Kise dan Kuroko dan mengirimnya ke Akashi Seijuurou. Setelah pesan video itu sukses terkirim, kedua irisnya kembali menatap Kise yang telah bertelanjang dada, lalu mendekap si surai biru tersebut sambil terus meninggalkan bekas gigitan di dada dan perut Kuroko.

"Heh sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat adegan panas kalian. Hanya saja aku sangat menyayangi nyawaku." Ucap Haizaki disertai senyum yang melebar saat melihat kedua tangan Kise mulai melepas celana Kuroko. "Semoga sukses, Ryouta"

Lalu suara pintu gudang tertutup terdengar.

"Kurokocchi…" Sepasang iris madu kembali menatap mata aquamarine dengan tatapan yang penuh penyesalan. Kedua tangannya menangkup dengan lembut kedua pipi pemuda aquamarine kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka. "Maafkan aku…"

Setelah itu Kuroko melihat Kise berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan terus mendesah disana. Ya, Kise melakukan masturbasi. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut pirang adalah desahan bercampuran tangisan. Kise menangis karena ia sangat ingin menyentuh Kuroko tetapi hatinya bertolakbelakang. Tubuhnya benar-benar tersiksa ketika pikiran menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya sedangkan perasaaannya tidak.

"Kise-kun…" Dalam keadaan yang masih terikat, Kuroko juga menangis terisak-isak. Ia kagum dan terharu dengan pengendalian diri pemuda blonde itu meski dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. "Terima kasih Kise-kun…"

.

.

Akashi menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir. Sudah saatnya, ia mengambil Tetsuya-nya dan mengembalikannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Pemuda surai merah itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan penuh nostalgia dari Teikou. Sepasang heterochrom sedikit melembut ketika mengingat masa-masa kejayaan Kiseki no Sedai di bawah kendalinya. Tentu saja, sekaligus penyesalan tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Tetsuya-nya dulu. Seandainya dirinya bisa memutar kembali waktu—

TIT TIT TIT

Suara dering Hp mengusik lamunannya. Sepasang mata heterochromia menyipit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera pada layar ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah firasat tak enak. Sebuah pesan berisi video mencurigakan seakan terlarang untuk dibukanya. Ibu jarinya pun menekan tulisan buka pada layar ponsel tersebut, hingga menampakkan sebuah video Kuroko dan Kise yang saling berciuman.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

* * *

AN: Biarkan author bernapas dulu untuk mempersiapkan mental sebelum membuat adegan yang menyayat-nyayat hati. Habis ini kemungkinan besar full AkaKuro dan saya tidak tahu seperti apa nanti saya menggambarkan tingkat kesadisan dari hukuman Akashi terhadap Kuroko. Tentu Akashi bakal marah besar. Tapi masalah sadis itu… tergantung apakah saya bisa mematikan emosi dan berubah mode jadi yandere atau tidak.

Oh, maafkan saya Kuroko sudah membuatmu menderita…

Kalau boleh, saya minta saran bagaimana caranya biar hukumannya bisa sadis tapi gak kejam (memang apa bedanya?)

Yap terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?

* * *

Balasan review untuk guest :

Azure'czar : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini tetap suka, meski AkaKuronya belum keluar.

yacchan : Kuroko mau tak mau harus beradaptasi dengan keegoisan Akashi. Poor! Kuroko. Chapter 2 memang saya buat agak fluffy untuk pengembangan di chapter2 berikutnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

akakuro shipers : Kuroko milikku, bukan milik Akashi… (dilempar gunting!) Just AkaKuro? Ow, kita lihat saja ke depannya. Yap, terima kasih sudah mereview.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**You are my prisoner**

**Rated M**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, KiseKuro**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. I miss you so much…**

.

.

Sepasang mata heterokromatik menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan dalam dadanya, panas yang membara. Genggaman pada ponsel merah itu mengerat, membentuk suatu getaran yang mewakili setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Pikiran bergejolak dan perlahan mulai kacau. Amarah sedikit demi sedikit menggantikan akal sehatnya lalu mengrogoti logikanya, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Kilatan kemarahan menggantikan keterkejutan sebelumnya, membuat tatapan dwiwarna itu menjadi datar namun menusuk. Membuat sang pemilik menghilangkan garis batas jelas antara mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Adegan dalam video itu cukup gila baginya. Kuroko terikat dengan Kise yang menciumi tubuh Kuroko. Sungguh ia pasti akan membunuh Kise setelah ini!

Lalu Akashi akan merampas kembali Kuroko seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, mengunci ruang geraknya lebih rapat dari sebelumnya, dan memastikan bahwa Tetsuya-nya tidak akan pernah lagi keluar dari tempat itu. Meski Kuroko menangis atau memohon padanya…

Setelah itu, Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko keluar lagi dari genggamannya. Ia harus membuat Kuroko takut padanya. Yah, ia harus membuat Tetsuya-nya merasa jera. Tiba-tiba senyum seringai tersungging di bibir pemuda bersurai merah membara itu. Seorang Akashi sudah mengambil keputusan…

"Ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk benar-benar menghukummu Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

Midorima yang baru selesai membalut kaki pemain yang terluka di salah satu sudut gym dan berniat mencari Kuroko, mendapati ponselnya berbunyi… Sebuah panggilan…

"Kise?"

Keningnya mengkerut seketika. Ada apa gerangan Kise menelponnya? Apa hanya sekedar menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan rentetan keluhan yang tak penting? Atau pemberitahuan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengikuti acara reuni?

"Halo?"

Pada akhirnya Midorima menyahuti panggilan itu. Tidak ada suara, hening… tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi benturan diikuti erangan kesakitan lalu suara isak tangis pelan.

"Kise?"

"Midorima-kun?"

Kedua iris emerald itu membulat sempurna. "Kuroko? Apa kau bersama Kise?"

"Pergilah ke bekas ruang klub yang dulu sering kita gunakan untuk rapat Midorima-kun. Kumohon cepatlah! Kise-kun dalam bahaya kumohon…"

Iris emerald itu kembali membulat. Suara benturan itu? Erangan kesakitan? Tangisan? Berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya, terpaksa ia abaikan. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko dalam kondisi yang gawat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak yang lain kesana. Tunggu kami!"

Dan panggilan terputus.

'Ck Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?' Pertanyaan itu terus menggema dalam pikiran Midorima. Hingga seseorang memanggilnya dari luar gym.

"Hoi Midorima ada yang mencarimu di luar!"

Pemuda surai hijau kembali mengerutkan dahinya. 'Mencariku? Siapa?' Midorima berjalan cepat keluar gym kemudian mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar. Yah sangat famiar… tapi janggal jika menemui sosok itu di tempat seperti ini apalagi melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Kasamatsu-san?"

Napas pria bersurai raven itu tampak terengah-engah. Kepanikan dan kecemasan terukir sempurna pada raut wajahnya.

"Apa disini ada Kise dan Kuroko?"

Ketidaksabaran yang terdengar jelas dari nada bicara pemuda raven tersebut, membuat Midorima semakin tidak mengerti.

'Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?'

.

.

.

Pandangan yang kabur dan kepala yang berat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kise begitu selesai mengeluarkan semua hasratnya. Pemuda dengan celana yang belum sepenuhnya dikancingkan dan hanya bertelanjang dada itu duduk di lantai seraya menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya ke tembok. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris madunya mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok yang masih terikat. Ekspresi wajah berhias iris aquamarine disana menatapnya penuh khawatir. Ya, Kuroko menatapnya cemas padahal kalau dipikir justru dialah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Dan itu membuat Kise merasa geli. Tawa kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kise-kun?" Kuroko menatap Kise kesal. Kesal karena tidak ada sesuatu di tempat tersebut yang menurutnya pantas ditertawakan.

Kise malah tertawa semakin lebar, sungguh tatapan kesal itu sangat menggemaskan baginya. Masih dalam keadaan lemah, Kise bangkit berdiri, berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendatangi sosok yang terikat tersebut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Kuroko, seraya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap langsung mata aquamarine yang terlihat berkilauan karena air mata. "Nee kau tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi?"

"Ya Kise-kun… Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." Kekesalan Kuroko dalam sekejap berubah menjadi senyuman. Yah senyum hangat yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia tampakkan. Senyum yang langsung memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi Kise.

Pemuda pirang itu menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko. Dua pasang iris bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Masing-masing terlihat saling menikmati tatapan satu sama lain, mengalirkan semua kerinduan yang telah lama tertahan. "Kurokocchi tolong jangan memancingku di saat seperti ini…" Bisik Kise. Kedua tangan masih berada di pergelangan tangan Kuroko, sengaja memperlambat lepasnya ikatan disana.

Kuroko masih menengadah, iris aquamarine berusaha memikat tatapan sepasang mata kuning di depannya. "Aku merindukan Kise-kun…"

Ikatan terlepas, kedua tangan Kuroko yang hampir lunglai itu tertahan oleh kedua tangan Kise, yang masih menunduk, sehingga ia bisa menyampirkan kedua tangan pucat itu di pundak telanjangnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu Kurokocchi… Sangat!" Balasnya. Kedua tangannya pun beralih ke kemeja Kuroko yang masih terbuka. Dikancingnya kemeja itu satu per satu seraya menatap mata aquamarine yang… tiba-tiba terlihat kosong. "Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, manik biru muda masih memandang sepasang iris madu di depannya.

Pada akhirnya Kise memilih diam, ia tidak memaksa Kuroko untuk menjawab. Pikirannya dialihkan pada kedua tangannya yang sibuk menutup kancing kemeja pemuda baby blue. "Nah selesai!" ucap Kise riang. Ditatapnya pemuda baby blue yang sejak tadi tidak memberikan respon. "Kurokocc—"

Kise tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tubuhnya mendapat terjangan tak diduga dari Kuroko, yang membuat dirinya langsung jatuh dalam posisi duduk di lantai. "Ku Kurokocchi~" Dilihatnya pemuda baby blue yang masih memeluknya dalam posisi duduk.

Tidak ada sahutan…

Kuroko hanya diam seraya terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemilik rambut pirang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma deodorant bercampur keringat disana. Menuntaskan semua kerinduan seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang di depannya. Memutar kembali memori ketika mereka bertemu, mengenal satu sama lain, hingga menjadi sangat dekat. Oh Kuroko sangat merindukan bau khas ala Kise yang selalu memeluknya dulu.

Kise hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut melihat tingkah tidak wajar Kuroko. Biasanya dia yang berlari menerjang sang baby blue dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Kurokolah yang menerjangnya dan memeluknya seperti orang yang takut kehilangan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus surai biru muda di depannya. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menikmati momen ini, yang mungkin disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Meskipun hanya sesaat.

Yah momen itu hanya sesaat, bahkan terlalu sebentar untuk dua insan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ketika kerinduan mulai meluap, perasaan yang beku mulai mencair, suara panggilan dingin itu memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Tetsuya~"

Suara panggilan itu langsung menjalankan saraf motorik Kuroko untuk melepas pelukannya pada Kise. Dalam sekejap mata aquamarine mendapati pemuda surai merah dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Kuroko kaget. Tidak sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Akashi akan menyusulnya di tempat seperti ini. Tapi bukan itu prioritasnya saat ini. Kuroko tidak bodoh, ia tahu benar arti tatapan mengerikan milik Akashi yang ditujukan padanya, bukan, bukan hanya padanya, tetapi pada mereka, dirinya dan orang di depannya.

Mata aquamarine beralih pada Kise. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan wajah memerah. Barulah Kuroko sadar akan ketidakberesan kondisi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kise-kun—"

"Jangan mendekatinya Tetsuya!" Nada suara yang memerintah itu langsung membuat tubuh Kuroko mematung di tempat. Aquamarine yang tersentak bertemu dengan heterokromatik yang mengintimidasi. "Atau kau ingin membuat hukumanmu lebih berat dari yang seharusnya?"

Kedua kaki Kuroko membeku di tempat. Hukuman… Kata itu langsung mengukir ingatan-ingatan tak menyenangkan akan pengalamannya bersama Akashi. Bunyi rantai borgol yang tertarik-tarik, vibrator yang menyala sepanjang malam, cock ring, cambukan, pisau cutter, suara tawa kepuasan, seringai kejam, teriakan kesakitan, tangisan permohonampunan… Semua kenangan-kenangan itu melebur menjadi satu memenuhi pikirannya. Dan itu semua karena satu kata, hukuman…

Reaksi ketakutan Kuroko mengukir senyum kemenangan pada wajah Akashi.

"Biarkan Kurokocchi pergi!"

Akashi sama sekali tidak lupa keberadaan orang lain dalam ruangan itu. Kise, dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, akhirnya berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Sepasang iris madu itu menatap tajam manik merah dan orange.

Tatapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Akashi gentar, bahkan pemuda itu tertawa kecil, tawa yang merendahkan.

"Apa kau bermaksud memerintahku? Tahu tempatmu, Ryouta! Tetsuya milikku. Ia sudah terikat padaku dan ia akan mematuhi semua yang aku katakan."

Jawaban itu semakin membakar amarah Kise. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit dan pening dikepalanya yang dirasakannya. Semua perhatian sudah terpusat pada keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah. "Kurokocchi bukan milikmu, Akashi!"

Bahkan saking marahnya, Kise tidak menggunakan tambahan 'cchi'. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oh, apa itu berarti dia milikmu?" Tawa kecil kembali lepas dari mulut Akashi. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Anggap saja seseorang berbaik hati mau memberitahukan semuanya—"

"Semua itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun."

"Diam kau Tetsuya!" Kuroko tersentak, tiba-tiba Akashi membentaknya lalu menatapnya dingin. "Kau tidak berhak berbicara sekarang. Kau telah berbohong padaku."

Pemuda baby blue langsung menunduk. Sungguh, untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi.

Tentu saja, Kise marah kalau seseorang menyakiti Kurokocchinya. Tangannya mengepal, kedua mata kuning melebar. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan gemuruh di dadanya…

"AKASHIIIII!"

Pada akhirnya Kise berlari mendekati pemuda surai merah, bermaksud melayangkan kepalan tangan yang serasa menggelitik. Tapi Akashi langsung menangkis tangan Kise, sekaligus melayangkan sebuah tinju tepat mengenai perut Kise.

"Kise-kun!"

Kuroko kaget melihat Kise jatuh di lantai, menunduk terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Akashi berdiri membayangi sang blonde dengan seluruh kewibawaannya. Membuat posisi Kise seperti sedang bersujud di depan Akashi.

"Seharusnya kau mengerti Ryouta, setelah melihat semua tanda di tubuh Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sinis. Senyum seringainya sudah lenyap begitu mengingat video itu, video yang memperlihatkan adegan Kise menciumi tubuh Tetsuya-nya.

Kise tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Akashi. Semua tanda ditubuh Kuroko, dia melihat semuanya. Bekas kiss mark, gigitan kebiruan, luka yang sudah mengering, beberapa sayatan. Semua itu hampir menghiasi setiap jengkal bagian leher, dada, dan perut Kuroko. Kedua tangannya kembali mengepal. Tanda-tanda itu… secara langsung memberitahukan seperti apa perlakuan Akashi pada Kurokocchinya.

"Akashi kau brengsek!"

Dan sungguh, darahnya kembali naik ke kepala. Ia bangkit dan bermaksud melayangkan tinju pada pemilik surai merah. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah tinju keras dari Akashi. Kise terlempar jauh dari tempatnya hingga menatap tembok. Ia terbatuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kuroko yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menghampiri Akashi. Ia menghalangi langkah sang pemilik heterokromatik yang berjalan mendekati Kise. "Sudah cukup Akashi-kun! Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Jangan menghalangiku Tetsuya. Aku akan membunuhnya!" Akashi dengan mudah menepis tubuh Kuroko, hingga pemuda itu jatuh. Mata aquamarine hanya bisa mengeluarkan cairan bening saat melihat Akashi menendangi tubuh Kise yang tersungkur di lantai.

Hati Kuroko menangis, mengetahui betapa lemah tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang selalu melindunginya. 'Kise-kun… Kise-kun…' Hanya kalimat itu yang digumamkan mulutnya di sela-sela kebingungan dan ketakutannya. Oh sungguh, apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat seperti ini?

Hingga sesuatu yang berkilauan mengganggu iris aquamarinenya, sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning. Ponsel itu mungkin terlempar setelah Akashi menghantam keras Kise.

Kuroko menghubungi Midorima…

.

Tak lama kemudian suara derap langkah kaki menggema di lorong sepi. Beberapa orang langsung memasuki ruangan yang redup dengan wajah panik.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat…

"KISE!"

Yang mereka temukan hanyalah tubuh pemuda blonde tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tak tersadarkan diri, dengan wajah lebam dan berdarah-darah.

Midorimalah orang yang pertama mendatangi pemuda malang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Panik Kasamatsu.

"Dia masih hidup. Tapi denyut nadinya lemah. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jawab pemilik surai hijau tersebut.

Murasakibara langsung berinisiatif menggendong tubuh Kise dan membawa keluar bersama Kasamatsu, yang berlari seraya menelpon ambulan. Sedangkan Aomine masih di dalam, mencari sosok yang lain. Sosok yang seharusnya bersama Kise.

"Aku tidak menemukan Tetsu." Ucapnya panik dan bingung.

Midorima sendiri juga panik, namun tidak seekspresif Aomine. Wajah pemuda berkacamata itu masih terlihat tenang. Midorima memang mencoba menenangkan diri. Sungguh ia harus tenang agar bisa berpikir jernih.

Iris emerald di balik kacamata itu memeriksa seisi ruangan. Pecahan gelas dengan cairan warna merah di sekitarnya, seutas tali, lalu… sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning.

Aomine penasaran begitu Midorima berlari menghampiri bagian sisi lain ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri sang shooter.

Pemilik surai hijau itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tetapi Aomine bisa melihat penyesalan dan kekhawatiran pada iris di balik kacamata itu. Tingkah aneh Midorima ini langsung meningkatan kadar kecemasan sang pemilik surai biru kelam mengenai nasib mantan bayangannya.

"Hoi! Jawab aku Midorima!"

Midorima tetap tidak menyahut, sebagai gantinya ia menyerahkan ponsel kuning itu ke Aomine. Sepasang mata azure langsung beralih ke layar ponsel, yang berisikan sebuah pesan…

_Tolong selamatkan Kise-kun…_

_Aku harus pulang karena Akashi-kun sudah menjemput._

_Maaf… _

Aomine terdiam beberapa saat. Ekspresinya kali ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan Midorima. Menggerutu dan menyesal…

"Cih kita terlambat!"

.

.

AN :

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

Mohon maaf, author ini memang payah. Saya masih belum bisa memberikan adegan AkaKuro seperti yang saya janjikan dan reader harapkan. Uh saya sebenarnya sudah buat dan nyesek berkali-kali gara-gara membuatnya. Sekarang tinggal butuh persiapan untuk mempublishnya. *author ini memang cukup berlebihan*

Beri author waktu sedikit lagi. Chapter berikutnya saya usahakan fast update.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

.

Hello minna… Update lagi nih!

Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5 ini sebenarnya sudah dibuat dan rencananya akan dipublish dalam satu chapter. Tetapi karena ingin tahu pendapat dari reader untuk setiap adegannya, akhirnya saya pisah menjadi empat chapter. Dan chapter ini mungkin hadiah terakhir dari saya sebelum hiatus sementara. Semoga bisa memuaskan para reader.

.

Well, enjoy reading…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**You are my Prisoner**

**.**

**Rated M**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Please, don't punish me…**

.

.

Malam itu sangatlah dingin, sedingin ekspresi Akashi saat ini. Kilatan cahaya berpendar pada langit hitam dikuti suara petir yang menggelegar. Rintik-rintik besar dari langit mulai membentur kaca mobil dengan keras. Sambil berpegangan, Kuroko sekali-kali melirik pemuda bersurai merah yang melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan di luar batas kewajaran. Tidak ada keberanian baginya untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg ketakutan di hati dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Bunyi nyaring klakson yang memekakkan telinga terus menerus terdengar saat Akashi hampir menabrak kendaraan lain yang berlawanan dengan jalurnya. Membuat jantung Kuroko hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ia berkali-kali menutup matanya dan meremas kemeja birunya. Takut sekaligus pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi. Ketakutan Kuroko sedikit mereda saat laju mobil mulai melambat. Namun hanya untuk digantikan oleh ketakutan yang lain.

Mobil berhenti pada parkiran apartemen yang berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu sederhana. Dengan cepat, Akashi melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang baru dan berniat akan keluar, hanya untuk mengetahui Akashi sudah membukakan pintu dari luar. Tangan Akashi langsung mencengkram lengan atas Kuroko, memaksa pemuda baby blue untuk keluar dari mobil lalu menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Kuroko meringis kesakitan saat Akashi menggiringnya dengan paksa ke suatu kamar. Genggaman Akashi di lengan kirinya sangat erat, lebih ke arah cengkraman. Cengkraman kencang itu terasa menyakitkan, kuku-kuku Akashi serasa masuk ke dalam dagingnya. Cengkraman yang menandakan betapa murkanya seorang Akashi.

"Ugh sakit Akashi-kun! Tolong jangan tarik aku! Lepas!" Kuroko terus melayangkan protes. Tangan Kuroko yang bebas memegang tangan Akashi yang mencengkram lengan atasnya, mencoba menyingkirkan genggaman sekuat tenaga itu, namun sia-sia.

Akashi seakan tidak mau mendengar rintihan Kuroko. Ia terus menggiring pemuda baby blue dengan kasar. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kamar apartemen milik Akashi. Kamar itu gelap dengan pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari luar jendela.

BRUK

Kuroko terlentang di tempat tidur setelah dilempar oleh Akashi. Sementara pemuda malang itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan bekas cengkraman tadi, Akashi langsung pergi ke sudut lain di ruangan. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk menghukum Tetsuya-nya.

'Uh Sakit sekali…' Kuroko beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidur, masih memegangi lengannya yang sudah pasti meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Tetsuya~"

Panggilan itu membuat Kuroko menengadah, menatap langsung mata heterokromatik milik Akashi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya petir terpancar melalui jendela, memperlihatkan betapa dingin dan menusuknya tatapan Akashi padanya. Kilatan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas dari manik berbeda warna itu, langsung membuat pemilik aquamarine gemetar. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, Kuroko sadar, Akashi sangat serius. Pemuda surai merah itu tidak akan segan-segan menghukumnya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Akashi-kun—" Rintihan Kuroko terpotong saat ia mendengar bunyi dentingan besi di salah satu tangan Akashi. Sepasang manik biru muda membulat begitu melihat rantai borgol tergenggam disana. Tangannya yang gemetar itu langsung mencengkram kemeja bawah Akashi. Ia menengadah, menatap penuh harap pada sepasang heterokromatik yang dingin.

"A aku d-dan Kise-kun t-tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Aku berani bersumpah—Semua… semua ulah Haizaki. Percayalah padaku Akashi-kun… Kumohon percayalah…" Dan isakan tangispun mulai terdengar saat sepasang baby blue tidak menemukan perubahan di ekspresi Akashi. "To tolong jangan hukum aku…"

"Percaya padamu huh?"

"AH—"

Kuroko berteriak tertahan saat Akashi tiba-tiba menidurkan dirinya. Pemuda surai merah itu langsung menempatkan posisi di antara kaki Kuroko yang masih menyentuh lantai. Kedua tangan memerangkap kepala baby blue di setiap sisinya, sekaligus penopang agar tidak menindih tubuh di bawahnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah membohongiku huh?" Sepasang heterokromatik menatap datar pada air mata yang membasahi pipi pemilik surai baby blue. Tidak ada senyum seringai merendahkan yang biasa menghiasi raut wajah Akashi. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi dingin dan serius. "Apa yang kali ini ingin kau katakan, Tetsuya?"

Bibir Kuroko bergetar. Sungguh, dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepasang mata aquamarine membulat melihat cairan benih menggenangi sepasang heterokromatik. Dan nada suara Akashi yang terdengar seperti orang tercabik-cabik. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi seperti ini.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!"

Bentakan Akashi yang menggema di segala penjuru ruangan langsung membuat Kuroko tersentak. Kedua tangan Akashi kini mencengkram keras lengannya.

"Kalau aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku, apa jawabanmu?" Tubuh Kuroko semakin gemetar saat gumpalan emosi terdengar dari nada suara Akashi. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Tetsuya?—CEPAT JAWAB AKU!"

"MMPH—"

Bibir Akashi langsung membungkam bibir Kuroko. Lumatan demi lumatan dirasakan Kuroko semakin keras. Pemuda baby blue lantas membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Akashi melakukan eksplorasi di dalamnya, mendominasi gerakan lidahnya, mengaduk-aduk saliva dalam mulutnya. Suara decakan basah berkombinasi dengan desahan, mengisi keheningan dari ruang yang gelap disana.

Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak ke belakang kepala Kuroko, menenggelamkan setiap ruas jarinya ke dalam helaian lembut surai baby blue, mengangkat kepala Kuroko untuk ciuman yang lebih intens. Sedangkan tangan yang memegang borgol bergerak menuju ke pergelangan tangan sang baby blue. Lalu…

Ckrik!

Dalam ciuman itu, sepasang mata aquamarine sedikit terbuka saat mendengar suara borgol. Kuroko bisa merasakan tangan Akashi menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terborgol sedangkan tangan satunya menarik surai baby blue di belakang. Memaksa Kuroko lebih menengadah untuk memberikan Akashi akses yang lebih untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Erangan dan desahan dari sepasang insan itu datang silih bergantian. Campuran saliva semakin memenuhi mulut Kuroko dan mengalir ke pipi.

Air mata Kuroko kembali keluar dengan deras saat dirinya merasa kesulitan bernapas, sedangkan orang di depannya tidak kunjung melepaskan bibirnya. Kuroko mulai memiringkan wajah berlawanan dengan arah yang diinginkan Akashi. Tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul sambil mendorong dada sang sang surai merah. Dadanya sesak dan pandangannya mulai memutih.

"Ah!" Kuroko langsung mendesah begitu lidah Akashi keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terengah-engah mengambil sedikit oksigen disaat kedua pasang bibir masih bersentuhan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, aquamarine berair sedikit terbuka menatap heterokromatik yang terlihat lapar.

"Bersiaplah Tetsuya… aku akan mencambukmu."

Kelopak mata itu langsung terbuka lebar, menampakkan keterkejutan atas pernyataan barusan.

"He Hentikan—Mmmppph"

Akashi kembali memperdalam ciuman. Kali ini gigi Akashi ikut beraksi, menggigit beberapa bagian pada bibir bawah Kuroko. Memastikan bahwa cairan merah keluar dari bekas gigitannya lalu menghisapnya. Merasakan sensasi baru dari lumatan yang bercampur dengan rasa darah. Tangannya yang masih mencengkram surai biru muda, memiringkan kepala Kuroko ke arah berlawanan, lalu memperdalam ciuman untuk mengoyak bagian lain bibir Kuroko.

Pemuda baby blue itu merintih kesakitan dalam bungkaman mulut Akashi. Bibirnya terasa sangat perih. Ia juga merasa mulai lemas karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sementara tangan yang satu bertengger di belakang kepala surai baby blue, tangan yang lain Akashi memandu pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang terpasang borgol, ke bagian atas tempat tidur. Pemuda surai merah itu berniat menghubungkan kedua ujung borgol. Dan Kuroko yang menyadarinya, langsung melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hentikan Akashi-kun! Aku tidak mau dihukum!" Kuroko berontak, kedua tangannya melawan. Sedangkan kedua kakinya menendang ke segala arah tidak beraturan. Pergerakan ini membuat pemuda surai merah itu kerepotan.

"Ck diamlah Tetsuya!"

"Biarkan aku pergi Akashi-kun—"

PLAK

Jejak kemerahan telapak tangan terlihat pada salah satu pipi Kuroko.

"Jangan melawan Tetsuya! Atau hukumanmu akan kutambah!"

Aquamarine yang ketakutan itu memandang heterokromatik yang berkilat tajam. Pada akhirnya Kuroko pasrah, ia membiarkan pemuda surai merah itu kembali mengenggam tangannya dan mengarahkan borgol itu pada bagian atas tempat tidur. Hanya saja—

—hanya saja pada dasarnya Kuroko hampir sama keras kepalanya dengan Akashi. Saat pikiran pemuda surai merah terpusat pada borgol, kedua kaki Kuroko menekuk lalu menendang perut Akashi sekuat tenaga, hingga pemuda emperor itu terjungkal ke lantai.

Kesempatan ini langsung digunakan Kuroko untuk bangun dan berlari menuju pintu. Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih knob pintu, dua tangan asing melilit tubuhnya. Seperti dugaannya, Akashi cepat. Tetapi… Kuroko sudah mempersiapkan langkah berikutnya.

Saat Kuroko merasa dirinya hampir dijatuhkan Akashi, pemuda baby blue itu berbalik dan melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah dilakukannya. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan ini pada mantan kaptennya. Sebuah ignite pass kai yang langsung membuat tubuh Akashi terlempar jauh hingga punggung pemuda itu menatap keras tembok di belakangnya.

Kuroko kembali bebas. Ia berlari meraih knob pintu dan diputarnya knob itu—hanya untuk mendapati pintu tidak bisa terbuka.

Ekspresi kaget Kuroko saat mengetahui pintu terkunci seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi sepasang heterokromatik Akashi, yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Senyum seringai kejam di wajahnya mulai tampak saat melihat Kuroko menggedor pintu sekeras-kerasnya, meminta tolong siapapun yang berada di luar sana. Yah, dirinya selalu satu langkah di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko tahu, derasnya hujan ditambah kerasnya gemuruh petir dalam sekejap meredam teriakannya. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia terlanjur menyiram minyak dalam api yang membara. Ia sudah mengibarkan bendera pertempuran untuk perang yang tidak mungkin dimenangkannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kalau ia tidak segera pergi, Akashi pasti akan…

"Kumohon siapapun disana… Kumohon tolong aku!" Lirih Kuroko. Lima menit sudah ia berteriak. Suaranya mulai melemah. Kakinya sudah mulai lelah. Ia merosot, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, kepalan tangannya juga sudah memerah. "Tolong… Tolong aku…" Pada akhirnya kedua tangannya menyerah. Ia menangis sesenggukan dengan dahi bersandarkan pintu. "Tolong aku… Kise-kun…"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan dua tangan melilit perutnya dari belakang. Telinganya merasakan hembusan napas panas dari seseorang di belakangnya.

"Percuma Tetsuya! Berapa kalipun kau memanggilnya, Ryouta tidak akan datang kesini."

Akashi langsung menjatuhkan Kuroko ke lantai dalam keadaan tengkurap, lalu menduduki pahanya.

"Henti—Ugh!" Teriakannya terpotong dengan desahan kesakitan saat kedua tangan dikilir paksa ke punggung. Borgol yang sejak tadi hanya sebagai penghias salah satu pergelangan tangan Kuroko, sekarang tersambung dengan pergelangan tangan yang lain.

Setelah memastikan kedua tangan itu tidak bisa bergerak, Akashi dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. Pemuda baby blue itu sekarang terbaring di lantai tak berdaya, terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang. Mata biru muda yang berair itu mulai terlihat membengkak. Mulutnya yang setengah terbuka itu terus mengeluarkan isak tangis.

Ekspresi wajah Kuroko justru membuat Akashi terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah sangat manja Tetsuya?" Kedua ibu jarinya membelai kedua pipi basah Kuroko. "Kau sudah menangis seperti ini, padahal aku sama sekali belum menghukummu." Sepasang heterokromatik bisa melihat kedua mata pemuda di bawahnya terpejam. Ia tahu kalau Tetsuya-nya tengah mengatur napas yang terputus-putus.

"Tetsuya~"

Panggilan itu membuat kelopak mata Kuroko terbuka. Sepasang iris aquamarine melihat tangan Akashi yang menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan saat keempat ujung jari Akashi memaksa masuk, menusuk bibirnya yang terluka.

"Hisap Tetsuya!"

Kuroko seakan tak punya pilihan. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang, menyebabkan dirinya harus melebarkan mulutnya untuk menghisap ke empat jari itu sebisanya. Memutar lidahnya mengelilingi empat jari tersebut, menyelipkan lidah di sela-selanya, menghisapnya, dan merasakan setiap rasa disana. "Mmppphh!" Kuroko tersentak kaget saat Akashi terus mendorong ke empat jari tersebut hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Membuat Kuroko kesulitan memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia mencoba menggelengkan kepala. Namun dengan cepat tangan Akashi yang satunya mencengkram dagu Kuroko.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Pemuda baby blue menangis tertahan dalam sumbatan jari-jari surai merah di depannya. Ia ingin bernapas, tetapi orang di atasnya sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kalau kau tidak menghisapnya dengan baik, kau akan kesakitan!" Ucap Akashi yang seakan mengetahui penderitaan Kuroko. Namun dengan ekspresi dinginnya, ia malah menggerakkan empat jarinya ke dalam mulut Kuroko, membuat Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan kembali kedua tangannya di belakangnya. Oh berkas borgol pasti sudah terukir jelas. Kedua pergelangan tangannya juga sudah kesakitan, ditambah dengan jepitan lantai dan tubuhnya, kemudian tubuh Akashi di atasnya. Gerakan tangannya ini otomatis membuat tubuh Kuroko menggeliat tak nyaman.

Masih menduduki paha Kuroko, tangan yang tadinya berada di dagu Kuroko bergerak, membuka setiap kancing kemeja sang baby blue. Hingga tereksposlah semua bekas ciuman asing di depan mata heterokromatik.

"Ah Tetsuya…" Telapak tangan Akashi mulai mengelus-elus perut Kuroko, menekan bekas kissmark yang menurutnya bukan darinya. "Apakah ini dari Ryouta?"

"Mmmph" Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah saat telapak tangan Akashi merambat ke dadanya dimana beberapa bekas gigitan Kise juga bertaburan disana.

"Kau sangat kotor Tetsuya…"

Kedua heterokromatik itu menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tak wajar di sekitar leher Kuroko. Bekas sayatan memanjang dari leher atas sampai daerah tulang belikat. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri bekas sayatan itu dan menekannya. "mmph!" Akashi bisa merasakan tubuh di bawahnya tersentak karena sentuhan itu. Yah, Akashi tahu luka itu masih baru.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghapus jejak-jejak menjijikkan ini sebelum menghukummu—" Bisik Akashi. "—Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan tubuhmu tak bisa bergerak dulu."

Akashi langsung menurunkan celana panjang dan semua yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Kuroko. Melepaskannya dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan empat jarinya dari mulut Kuroko, menyebabkan si surai baby blue itu langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Sayang sekali Tetsuya, aku tidak mempersiapkan minuman beralkohol atau obat perangsang yang bisa membuatmu diam. Tapi—Aku punya cara lain."

"AKH!" Kuroko memekik saat tangan Akashi mencengkram miliknya. Cengkraman yang penuh dengan penekanan itu bergerak dengan cepat pada kemaluan Kuroko. Membuat kedua kaki Kuroko menendang-nendang tak karuan.

"Hentiikaan! Aka—shi Uh!" Kedua tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak melawan ikatan borgol yang menahan kebebasannya. Kemudian…"AAAHH!"

Dengan satu hentakan Akashi langsung memasukkan dua jari sekaligus di dalam lubang Kuroko dan menggerakkan secara tidak beraturan disana.

"Sakit! AH Tidak! Aku belum—ah!"

"Aku tahu kau belum siap Tetsuya—Bertahanlah! Aku akan melebarkanmu dalam waktu yang cepat!" Dan benar apa yang si surai merah itu katakan. Karena dalam detik berikutnya dua jari yang lainnya memaksa masuk dalam lubang Kuroko.

"AAAAARGH!" Punggung Kuroko langsung terangkat. Kedua aquamarine itu membulat, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi kesakitan seperti ini.

Sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat milik Kuroko. Akashi menggerakkan maju mundur ke empat jarinya, semakin cepat dan keras sekaligus memisahkan jari-jari itu secara tidak beraturan di dalamnya.

"Hentikan! AH! Sakit akashi-kun UGH! Kumohon keluarkan…aaaaah"

Desahan demi desahan Kuroko seakan menjadi nada indah yang cukup membuat milik Akashi keras. Pemuda surai merah itu kemudian menarik ke empat jarinya hingga ujung jarinya saja yang menyentuh mulut lubang Kuroko. Kemudian memasukkan dalam-dalam secara bersamaan…

"AAAHH!"

Kuroko akhirnya 'keluar', cairan putih langsung membasahi perut keduanya dan juga pada tangan Akashi yang masih mencengkram erat milik Kuroko.

"Teriakanmu cukup indah Tetsuya sayang…" Ucap Akashi, dengan seringai kejamnya. Heterokromatiknya sangat menikmati pemandangan Kuroko yang kelelahan, pasrah atas perlakuannya. Sungguh Kuroko adalah miliknya dan ia ingin segera membersihkan tubuh pucat yang menjadi miliknya itu dari kotoran-kotoran. Ditariknya empat jari tersebut sekaligus dalam satu gerakan, membuat erangan kesakitan keluar sekali lagi dari bibir bengkak sang baby blue.

Sepasang iris aquamarine terbelalak saat melihat Akashi menurunkan resleting celananya yang langsug menampakkan milik Akashi yang berdiri tegak. Dan diarahkan milik Akashi itu pada lubang pantatnya.

"Ja jangan Akashi-kun! Kumohon…"

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau melawanku!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, milik Akashi langsung masuk bersamaan dengan menggemanya teriakan keras kesakitan Kuroko.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Tanpa menunggu pemuda malang itu beradaptasi, sang pemilik iris beda warna memulai gerakan maju mundur, dengan cepat dan kasar. Tidak mempedulikan rembesan darah yang keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Hentikan! hentikan! sakit Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menangis tak karuan, tangisan bercampur desahan yang memilukan itu seolah tak mencairkan hati seorang Akashi. Pemuda surai merah itu sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam amarah dan nafsu kenikmatan sempitnya lubang Kuroko. Dihantamnya sweetspot Kuroko berkali-kali, sehingga erangan kesakitan pemuda baby blue berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. Tubuh Kuroko mulai menggeliat.

Dengan cepat, salah satu tangan Akashi langsung menggenggam erat milik Kuroko yang sudah dalam tahap precum itu.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu 'keluar'!"

"Ta Tapi—Ugh!"

"Kalau kau tidak menurutiku, aku akan memasangimu cock ring, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak mendengar ancaman Akashi. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Akashi memakaikan benda itu lagi padanya. Satu pengalaman pahit sudah cukup membuat Kuroko melakukan apapun agar Akashi tidak menggunakan benda itu lagi.

Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah sambil menahan gejolaknya saat Akashi kembali terus menabrak prostatnya, lebih cepat dan lebih keras, hingga pada akhirnya Akashi 'keluar' dan setelah itu Kuroko 'keluar'.

Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Akashi langsung menindih tubuh Kuroko, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh di bawahnya. Meyakinkan secara pasti pada pemuda baby blue siapa pemiliknya. Kurokopun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Pandangan aquamarinenya cukup kabur karena air mata yang membanjiri. Kedua kakinya sangat sulit digerakkan karena lubang pantatnya terasa sangat perih.

Sejenak hanya suara napas memburu yang mewarnai keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Kedua terdiam berusaha untuk mengatur kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi kembali bangkit memandang aquamarine yang menatapnya lemah. Telapak tangannya bergerak membelai pipi merah Kuroko. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai babak kedua?"

Manik baby blue Kuroko membulat saat merasakan milik Akashi mengeras lagi di dalamnya. Detik itu juga Kuroko sadar, perkataan Akashi barusan bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pemberitahuan. Ronde kedua pun langsung dimulai oleh Akashi. Teriakan kata 'hentikan!' atau 'sakit!' dari sang pemilik baby blue kembali menggema pada ruangan tersebut. Teriakan yang terus membuat Akashi gencar dan bersemangat untuk mengklaim Tetsuyanya, tanpa peduli dengan kesakitan orang di bawahnya. Dan entah untuk keberapakalinya dalam malam ini ia 'keluar' di dalam Kuroko. Hingga heterokromatiknya menatap aquamarine yang kosong dan lelah, seakan sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia nyata, Akashi baru menghentikannya. Malam ini masih terlalu awal untuk membuat Tetsuya-nya tertidur.

.

Setelah melakukan beberapa ronde, Akashi berani memastikan bahwa Tetsuya-nya sekarang sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Terlihat dari aliran darah pada paha bagian dalam Kuroko dan berceceran di lantai. Setelah memakai kembali celananya, Akashi menggendong tubuh yang masih terborgol itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Pemuda surai baby blue yang hanya tertutup kemeja dengan kancing terbuka itu, terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras, tubuhnya sakit dan lelah. Kedua mata aquamarine itu hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Udara yang dingin, suara hujan yang membentur permukaan tanah seolah menyuruh kelopak mata untuk terpejam perlahan.

"Jangan tidur Tetsuya!"

Manik baby blue itu beralih ke pemuda bersurai merah yang kembali menempatkan posisi di antara pahanya, dengan membawa sebuah benda berkilauan. Kuroko langsung memasang tampang horor, seakan tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan dengan benda tersebut. Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Ku kumohon… Ja jangan lakukan itu Akashi-kun!"

Akashi tidak menyahut. Ia mengarahkan ujung pisau pada leher putih Kuroko, tepat di atas sebuah kiss mark.

"Hentikan— AKH!" Kuroko langsung berteriak saat benda itu menyayat tipis kulit disana. Perih… apalagi Kuroko merasa ada cairan yang mengalir berasal dari bagian itu. Tanpa harus melihatnya, pemuda baby blue tahu kalau itu darah.

Akashi memajukan wajahnya di leher Kuroko. Ia menjilat luka sayatan baru yang beberapa detik lalu tercipta. Kuroko kembali meringis, saat lidah Akashi menelusuri bagian yang perih itu, lalu menggigitnya keras.

"Khhhh berhenti Akashi-kun… Komohon…"

"Itu baru satu Tetsuya." Akashi menempelkan ujung pisau di bagian leher Kuroko yang lain, dan menyayat bekas kissmark disana.

Teriakan tertahan Kuroko tak terelakan saat rasa sakit menjalari begian lehernya. Akashi kembali menjilat bekas luka itu dan menggigitnya. Menciptakan kissmark baru di atas luka sayat tersebut.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kuroko merasakan ketajaman ujung pisau itu di bagian lain lehernya, lalu merobek kulitnya.

"Berhenti Akashi-kun!" Entah berapa kali Kuroko meneriakkan kalimat itu. Akashi seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Sepasang heterokromatik tetap menatap dingin pemuda baby blue, tatapan menusuk dan tanpa emosi.

"AKH!" Entah itu sentakan keberapa kalinya, saat Akashi menjalankan ujung pisau, mengiris tipis kulit leher Kuroko, membuka luka baru, menghisapnya, lalu menggigitnya.

Kuroko kembali menangis, saat pemilik surai merah itu melakukan hal itu terus menerus. Rasa sakit sekarang menyelimuti seluruh lehernya, hingga susah bagi Kuroko untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata aquamarine hanya bisa menatap nanar heterokromatik, berharap tatapan itu bisa meluluhkan hati Akashi.

Namun Akashi masih terus menyayat lehernya. Lagi dan lagi, hingga pemuda itu yakin semua bekas kissmark yang mengotori leher Tetsuya-nya berubah menjadi kissmarknya.

Puas dengan leher, ujung pisau itu sekarang bergerak ke dada Kuroko. Ada beberapa bekas kissmark yang tak dikenalnya disana. Salah satunya sangat dekat dengan puting susu Kuroko.

Sepasang heterokromatik menatap marah pada bekas kissmark itu. Didekatkan ujung pisau ke bagian tersebut, menyentuh salah puting susu disana.

Dan Kuroko tidak bodoh. Ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Akashi.

"Jangan Akashi-kun! Jangan! Kumohon… Kumohon…"

Satu sayatan lagi…

"AAAAKH!"

Mulut Akashi langsung menghisap rembesan darah disana. Dihisapnya puting susu yang berdarah tersebut. Yah sekarang bukanlah kenikmatan lagi yang dirasakan Kuroko, melainkan keperihan dari setiap luka sayatan yang diberikan Akashi. Sama seperti leher, ia melakukan hal tersebut hampir di setiap dada Kuroko. Sekarang kulit pucat itu semakin mengerikan dengan sayatan, darah, dan bekas gigitan.

Kuroko merasakan ujung benda metal itu turun ke perut yang basah karena kegiatan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menangis semakin keras mengetahui kegiatan ini tak kunjung selesai. Keringatnya yang mengalir sekujur ditubuhnya hanya menambah rasa perih dari luka-luka baru tersebut.

Suara tangis Kuroko akhirnya berhasil mengambil perhatian Akashi. Manik heterokromatik menatap wajah Kuroko yang sudah berantakan. Sepasang mata yang bengkak karena terus menangis, muka yang basah karena keringat bercampur air mata, bibir terluka yang terbuka karena terisa-isak.

Pemandangan itu masih belum meluluhkan tatapan dingin iris dwi warna Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kumohon Akashi-kun hentikan…"

Tangan Akashi yang tidak memegang pisau, bergerak mengelus pipi Kuroko.

"Tahan sebentar Tetsuya. Tinggal satu bagian lagi…"

Kuroko langsung menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Sakit Akashi-kun. Tolong jangan lakukan lagi… Kumohon…"

Iris berbeda warna itu menyipit. Sang pemilik tidak suka dilawan, tapi melihat Tetsuya-nya tersiksa seperti ini—

—membuat Akashi memikirkan cara lain.

"Tunggu sebentar Tetsuya." Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kuroko sedikit lega. Akashi barusan meninggalkannya. Mungkin semua penyiksaan ini sudah berakhir. Mungkin akhirnya air matanya berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tetapi pemuda baby blue itu terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan.

Akashi kembali memasuki kamar. Langkahnya berjalan mendekati tubuh Kuroko, dengan membawa sesuatu selain pisau lipat. Sepasang manik biru muda langsung menatap horor benda itu, sebuah dildo berukuran besar. Dildo itu berbentuk menyerupai alat kelamin laki-laki dengan pengendali yang terpisah.

Dengan cepat, Akashi menempatkan diri diantara kedua kaki Kuroko, melebarkan kedua paha, hingga mata heterokromatik itu bisa melihat lubang Kuroko yang sudah memerah karena babak sebelumnya, dikelilingi oleh cairan sperma Akashi serta bekas darah yang mengering. Tanpa aba-aba Akashi langsung memasukkan dildo tersebut.

"AAAAKH!"

"Ini mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu Tetsuya…" Ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol pengendali pada tingkatan rendah.

Ruangan sepi yang tadinya diisi dengan suara rintik-rintik hujan bercampur dan desahan Kuroko, sekarang bertambah dengan gemaan bunyi vibrator.

"Akh akh akh akh!"

Kedua tangan Kuroko yang terborgol itu hanya bisa mencengkram satu sama lain ketika vibrator terus mengoyak lubangnya yang terluka itu.

Lalu Akashi mengambil pisau lipat yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Diarahkannya pisau itu di salah satu bagian perut Kuroko lalu satu sayatan lagi membekas disana.

"AAAAH!"

Akashi sedikit terganggu saat mendengar teriakan memilukan itu lagi. Manik merah dan orange itu langsung beralih pada Tetsuya-nya, yang terlihat adalah Kuroko memejamkan mata sambil terengah-engah. Mulutnya terlihat menganga dengan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, seolah ia sedang mencoba menikmati sensasi dari vibrator.

Senyum seringai kejam menggantikan ekspresi dingin nan kosong Akashi sebelumnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan, dirinya meningkatkan kecepatan vibrator dari low ke medium. Tubuh Kuroko tersentak ke atas, diikuti suara erangan tertahan serta desahan, yang menggantikan tangisan sebelumnya.

_Bagus Tetsuya…_ Batin Akashi. Entah kenapa ia sedikit lega melihat Tetsuya-nya berhenti menangis. Iapun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya. Digerakkan ujung pisau itu pada setiap kissmark di perut pemuda baby blue.

Setiap irama pisau membuat Kuroko berteriak, lalu meringis karena gigitan dan hisapan Akashi, kemudian mendesah karena gerakan vibrator di pantatnya.

Pemilik surai merah itu tersenyum puas setelah semua kissmark pada tubuh Kuroko berubah status menjadi tandanya. Meski ia tidak mengingkari kenyataan bahwa badan itu sekarang penuh dengan luka gores kebiruan dan bekas darah. Bagi Akashi tidak masalah, asalkan Tetsuya-nya sekarang miliknya seutuhnya.

_Aku merindukan Kise-kun…_

Sepasang heterokromatik menyipit lagi. Belum. Kuroko belum seutuhnya miliknya. Tetsuya saat ini belum menjadi_ Tetsuya-nya._ Ia harus memberi hukuman pada Tetsuya karena berani memikirkan orang lain.

"Aaaaaaaah…"

Akashi seakan tersadar ketika mendengar suara lenguhan itu. Kembali menyeringai, salah satu tangan Akashi bergerak membelai pipi Kuroko.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kau ingin 'keluar'?"

"Khhh…" Kuroko masih memejamkan matanya. Merasakan vibrator yang sedari tadi terus bergerak, menyodok lubangnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ini cukup mengganggunya. Tubuh yang terborgol itu terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Kuroko benar-benar ingin 'keluar'. "Ku-kumohon Akashi-kun…"

Akashi bisa melihat cairan precum keluar dari milik Kuroko. Lalu, dengan kejamnya, ia mengubah kecepatan vibrator dari medium ke low.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko berteriak protes.

Akashi memajukan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Kuroko dengan nada seduktif. "Kau ingin keluar dengan mainan menggelikan ini huh?" Tangan Akashi terus mendorong vibrator itu semakin ke dalam.

"Khhhh…" Kuroko terus mengerang saat merasakan dildo itu terus memasuki lubangnya. Kuroko kembali merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah 'dekat', ia harus keluar. Segera…

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang."

Akashi langsung mencabut dildo itu kasar dan melemparnya. Erangan kesakitan Kuroko langsung menggema di ruangan, berlanjut dengan desahan dan tangisan.

"Kecewa Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi dengan senyum sinisnya. Membuat Kuroko muak melihat wajah itu dan langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Akashi yang tidak suka dengan respon pemuda baby blue lantas mencengkram dagu Kuroko dan diarahkan lagi agar menatapnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menunduk, menjilat pipi kanan Kuroko, merasakan beraneka ragam rasa asin disana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar hanya dengan sebuah vibrator Tetsuya... " Lidah Akashi merambat ke daerah sekitar bibir, merasakan bekas darah yang banyak tertinggal disana. "Yang hanya boleh membuatmu 'keluar' hanyalah aku." Lalu Akashi menjilati bibir itu. "Selamanya kau milikku Tetsuya." Dan ketika berniat mencium bibir penuh luka itu…

"Aku membencimu Akashi-kun."

DEG

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kuroko barusan seolah membuat aliran pembuluh darah Akashi berhenti. Akashi langsung mencengkram dadanya.

_Aku merindukan Kise-kun…_

_Aku membencimu Akashi-kun…_

Dua kalimat kontras itu terngiang dalam otaknya, terus menerus, silih berganti. Dua kalimat yang secara perlahan mengiris hatinya, membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"ARGH!"

Tubuh Akashi hampir menjatuhi Kuroko jika ia tidak menggunakan tangannya sebagai penopang.

"Akashi-kun?!" Sekarang manik aquamarine menatap bingung dan cemas melihat raut muka kesakitan Akashi. Dirinya tidak mengerti pada apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi. Ekspresi dingin pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung berubah menjadi orang tersakiti.

Yah, Kuroko tidak sadar dengan akibat dari apa yang diucapkannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari mulutnya dalam sekejap mengubah total pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dan sekarang sepasang mata heterokromatik itu kembali lagi menjadi dingin, sangat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kuroko tersentak… Akashi tersenyum padanya, tapi sangat mengerikan. Seperti senyum orang yang sudah mati, tidak punya hati, senyum kejam yang tidak menyimpan belas kasihan. Dan senyum itu membuat Kuroko merinding.

Akashi mencengkram dagunya dengan sangat keras, memaksa mulut Kuroko untuk terbuka.

"Kupikir aku harus memotong lidahmu Tetsuya."

Sepasang manik biru muda itu langsung membulat, apalagi ketika sebuah pisau mengarah ke mulutnya. Sontak, Kuroko menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"BUKA TETSUYA!" Bentak Akashi, tangannya mencengkram dagu Kuroko lebih keras.

Pemilik surai biru muda itu menutup matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ekspresi Akashi saat ini sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan ini Tetsuya!" Akashi menggerakkan ujung pisaunya ke bibir Kuroko. "BUKA!"

Pemuda baby blue itu tetap menutup mulutnya. Jangan sampai mulutnya terbuka. Sebab pisau Akashi sudah berada di belahan bibir yang mengatup kencang. Ujung tajam yang dingin dan berbau darah itu memaksa masuk melewati belahan bibir itu, hingga melukai bibir atas dan bawah Kuroko.

"BUKA!"

Kuroko masih menggelengkan kepala, ia bersikeras menutup bibirnya meski terasa sangat perih. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan suatu aliran di dagunya.

"CEPAT BUKA TETSUYA!"

Kali ini sambil mempererat cengkraman di dagu Kuroko, Akashi membanting keras kepala surai biru di bantalnya. Membuat Kuroko langsung merasa pusing. Tetapi ia tetap menyatukan kedua bibirnya.

"Ck Kau keras kepala!" Merasa usahanya sia-sia, kali ini Akashi menggerakkan pisaunya ke mata baby blue yang terpejam ketakutan. "Kalau kau tidak membiarkanku memotong lidahmu maka aku akan mengambil penglihatanmu!"

Mata aquamarine seketika melebar, air mata langsung mengalir dari manik tersebut begitu melihat keseriusan di wajah Akashi. "Ku kumohon jangan lakukan Akashi-kun!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Akashi tertawa kecil. Pisau itu mengitari pinggiran manik kanan baby blue yang ketakutan itu, seolah pisau itu siap menancap kapan saja. "Bukankah kalau aku mengambil kedua mata indahmu ini, kau tidak perlu melihatku selamanya?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Kumohon Akashi-kun, akan kulakukan apapun tapi tolong jangan ambil kedua mataku. Kumohon…" Ucapnya terisak-isak.

"Kalau begitu, julurkan lidahmu!"

Pemuda baby blue itu menangis sesenggukan. Ujung pisau itu hanya beberapa mili di atas bola matanya, membuatnya tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aquamarine itu hanya menemukan kesungguhan pada tatapan sepasang heterokromik. Sungguh, Akashi tidak terlihat bercanda sama sekali. Apa ia harus benar-benar mengorbankan lidahnya? Apa ia tidak pilihan lain selain itu?

Masih terisak-isak, Kuroko memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Menenangkan pikirannya sedikit seraya menelusuri semua rentetan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Akashi belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal, yang membuat kemarahan Akashi berbeda dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang berhasil membuat emosi dan amarah menguasai logika Akashi Seijuurou. Lalu kelopak mata itu terbuka. Aquamarine menerawang ke arah heterokromatik yang menusuk. Kuroko sudah membuat keputusan.

"Cambuk aku…"

Akashi terdiam. Pemilik emperor sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Kuroko barusan. Tetapi ekspresi dingin dan keseriusannya tetap terjaga. Dipandangnya manik biru muda yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Cambuk aku sebanyak-banyaknya, jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang Akashi-kun."

Heterokromatik itu menyipit. Salah satu tangannya langsung menarik keras surai baby blue hingga kepala Kuroko menengadah lalu diarahkan ujung pisau itu ke leher Kuroko. Darah kembali mengalir dari tempat ujung pisau berada.

"Kuharap kau tidak menarik kata-katamu, Tetsuya…"

.

Menit berikutnya, Kuroko terus menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Suara cambuk yang berayun menghantam keras punggung pemuda bersurai biru, terus menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

CTTAR

"ARGH!"

Cengkraman kuat tangan kiri di sprei kasur.

CTTAR

"KKKHHHH!"

Pergelangan tangan kanan merah kebiruan karena banyak menarik borgol.

CTTAR

"AAAAAAKH!"

Suara cambukan diikuti teriakan terus menerus terdengar tanpa henti. Kuroko, dalam posisi duduk di lantai memeluk tepi tempat tidur dengan tangan kanan terborgol di salah satu ujung kasur, hanya bisa menangis sambil mengerang kesakitan. Belum pernah Akashi mencabuknya hingga menyakitkan seperti ini. Belum pernah Akashi mengayunkan cambuk sekeras ini padanya. Akashi seolah mengayunkan cambuknya sekuat tenaga, terus menerus, dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

CTTTAAR

"AAKH!"

Pemuda baby blue itu menangis sesenggukan. Tidak ada niatan baginya untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia ingin Akashi tahu betapa sakit dan perih punggungnya saat ini.

CTTAARR

"Ugh!"

Seharusnya heterokromatik Akashi bisa melihat seberapa buruk kondisi punggung Kuroko. Sudah bermenit-menit Akashi mencambuknya keras. Punggung pucat itu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Guratan panjang dari cambuk terlihat samar akibat saling berpadu dengan guratan lain, bercampur darah yang menetes di lantai—

CTTAAAR

"Ugh!"

—Seakan tidak bisa mencairkan hati Akashi. Hatinya sudah membeku hanya karena kalimat sederhana.

_Aku membencimu Akashi-kun_

CTTAAR

"AKH!"

Begitu pula suara tangisan Kuroko—

"Sudah Akashi-kun… Ini sakit!"

Tangan Akashi langsung menjambak surai biru muda di bawahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya Tetsuya?"

CTTAAR

"AKH!"

—sama sekali tidak mencairkan hati Akashi.

CTTAAAR

"AAAARGH!"

_Aku merindukanmu Kise-kun_

CTTAAAR

"—KKKHH!"

_Aku membencimu Akashi-kun._

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuat tangan sang pemegang cambuk itu gemetar. Seketika Akashi berhenti mengayunkan cambuknya.

"Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat sepasang aquamarine itu membulat.

TES TES TES

Suara tetesan air jernih membentur lantai.

TES TES

Itu bukanlah tetesan air hujan.

TES TES TES

melainkan tetesan air mata Akashi Seijuurou.

Sambil menatap Kuroko, manik berbeda warna itu terus mengalirkan air mata. Ekspresinya masih datar dan dingin. Tetapi linangan air mata itu… membuat Akashi terlihat menangis jauh dari lubuk hatinya.

Kuroko tersentak dengan pemandangan itu. Dan sejak detik itu pula Kuroko mengerti akan kesalahannya. Yah, Kuroko memang tidak mencintai Akashi. Dan ia tahu Akashi mencintainya. Dan dengan kejamnya dirinya memanfaatkan hal itu. Memberikan Akashi harapan dengan pernyataan cinta yang palsu, lalu…

_Aku membencimu Akashi-kun_

CTAAR

"Akh!"

Akashi kembali mengayunkan cambuknya. Kali ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan seperti sebelumnya.

CTAAR

"Akh!"

Mungkin karena Kuroko sudah tidak bisa merasakan punggungnya.

CTAAR

"Akh!"

Tapi Kuroko masih menangis sesenggukan—

CTAAR

"Akh!"

—mengetahui Akashi yang tanpa ekspresi, mencambuknya sambil berlinangan air mata.

CTAAR

"Akh!"

Itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Ma maafkan aku Akashi-kun…" Hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa diucapkannya.

Tangan Akashi yang sudah terangkat ke atas seketika tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun. Aku—aku… sudah bertindak egois…" Kuroko menangis terisak-isak. Ia begitu menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Ia sudah menyakiti hati Akashi. "Maafkan aku…"

Sepasang heterokromatik itu terbuka lebar. Sekarang ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Hati Akashi bergetar, tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat darah di setiap bagian tubuh Kuroko. Tubuh bagian depan yang tersayat-sayat dan punggungnya yang berdarah-darah. Belum lagi suara tangisan yang sekarang mengingatkannya pada teriakan kesakitan Kuroko. Suara itu seakan terus menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Seolah menyadarkannya, mengembalikan lagi logikanya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti Tetsuya-nya seperti ini?

Cambuk itu langsung jatuh di lantai begitu saja…

Akashi berjalan cepat menuju Kuroko, langsung mendekapnya erat-erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada lekuk pundak sang pemilik surai baby blue. Menghisap aroma samar vanilla bercampur keringat dan darah.

"Sudah Tetsuya… Semua sudah selesai… Jangan menangis lagi…" Lirih Akashi. Bibirnya terus mengecup lembut daerah disana, sebagai wujud penyesalan yang mendalam akan rasa bersalahnya.

Namun Kuroko tidak menjawab apa-apa, selain terus menangis terisak dalam pelukan itu. Kuroko sendiri juga menyesal, karena ia tidak menyadari kesalahannya lebih cepat. Seberapa dalam Akashi mencintainya dan seberapa dalam Kuroko melukai hatinya. Sungguh sebenarnya dirinya baru sadar, kalau ia sudah sangat jahat terhadap orang di depannya. Dan saat ini ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain menangis sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya…maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf…" Isakan pelan juga mulai terdengar dari pemuda surai merah itu.

Senyum samar terukir pada wajah Kuroko. Entah kenapa ia sedikit lega, Akashi yang sebelumnya sudah kembali. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, tangan Kuroko yang tidak terborgol itu bergerak, mengelus pelan punggung Akashi, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang terus menangis dalam diam, menggumamkan kata 'maaf'…

"Aku memaafkanmu Seijuurou-kun—"

Mendengar bisikan Kuroko membuat Akashi seketika melepaskan pelukannya. Sepasang heterokromatik itu menatap terkejut manik biru muda yang terlihat lemah. Paras pucat yang berhiaskan iris biru muda itu tersenyum hangat…padanya. Terlintas dalam pikiran Akashi, berhakkah dirinya mendapatkan senyum bak malaikat setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Tetsuya-nya? Pikiran Akashi buyar begitu saja saat merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan yang mengelus pipinya. Telapak tangan Kuroko.

"—Dengan satu syarat Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi. Mata baby blue itu memandang lekat-lekat iris merah dan orange disana. "Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu…"

Sepasang heterokromatik itu masih terdiam, mencoba memahami makna dari ungkapan barusan.

"Ba ba bagaimana ca caranya?"

Tentu saja, Kuroko tertawa geli dengan reaksi pemuda di depannya. Bahkan Akashipun bisa terlihat gagap dan linglung di depan pemilik surai baby blue ini.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat. Manik baby blue itu langsung mendapati ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Akashi. Hal ini membuat Kuroko semakin memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pelan sepasang bibir di depannya. Membiarkan keterkejutan terus terpampang di wajah Akashi. Lalu berbisik…

"Kupikir kau pasti akan menemukan caranya Seijuurou-kun. Bukankah kau seorang Akashi?"

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi merasa sakit, letih, dan lelah pada akhirnya mendapatkan haknya untuk beristirahat.

"Selamat tidur Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

AN :

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda?

Tinggalkan pesan di kotak review!

.

Balasan untuk guest

Azure'czar : Terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk chapter 3 dan 4. Saya sudah ngasih adegan lemon nih di chapter ini. Moga-moga kesadisan Akashi disini membuat Zura makin semangat. ^^

Mel : Ini sudah pakai sex toys, kalau tentang obat perangsang, Akashi gak punya. Jadi dia pakai cara lain.^^ Makasih sudah mereview…

Guest 1 : BDSM? Uh saya masih belum ahli dalam mengkombinasikan antara B, D, S, dan M (?) Semoga ini sudah bisa mewakili BDSM versi dikau. Makasih sudah mereview…

akakuro shipers : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dikau benar-benar 'AkaKuro' sekali. Tentang Kuroko cinta Akashi? Kita lihat saja bagaimana usaha Akashi nanti… ^^

XXX : Review kamu paling berkesan. Karena setelah baca review kamu, malamnya langsung mimpi ada orang masuk kamar saya, bawa pisau daging, sambil ngomong 'bunuh bunuh bunuh' OMG… Btw, saya gak marah kok. Malah senang cerita saya bisa memancing emosi readernya. Terima kasih sudah mereview…

maleslogin : Siapapun dikau, terima kasih atas reviewnya. AkaKuro memang awesome, tapi KiKuro juga kok ^^ Dikau benar-benar 'AkaKuro' sekali…

Wookie : Saya senang ada yang berpikir sama seperti yang saya pikirkan. Di cerita ini semuanya menderita. Baik Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise, hanya saja memang perlu dilihat dari sisi yang berbeda. Tetapi kalau tentang batin, mungkin Akashi yang paling menderita karena cintanya tidak tersampaikan. Saya sangat paham dengan perasaan dikau. *sob sob* Terima kasih atas reviewnya.


End file.
